Daughter of Thunder: Silhouette
by PetitTeacup
Summary: Amora had to watch Midgard be destroyed right before her very eyes, knowing that her father was down there. With permission from her grandfather, Amora turned back time on Earth in order to stop the global destruction. What she didn't think to find was an energetic and flirtacious man after her heart. [Pietro/OC]
1. Her Mission

_**A/N:** Some of you might find this story familiar and I have to say; because it is! This story once took place on another account but not before I saved this story. I loved it so much that I always planned on remastering it but never got the chance to. If you remember this story, great! I'm glad you came back! If you don't then enjoy!_

Amora stared out into the abyss, "What happened? Where is Midgard?"

"It has been destroyed" Heimdall answered from behind her.

"That can not happen" Amora turned to look at the gatekeeper.

Heimdall replied back gravely, "I just saw it being shattered right before my very eyes"

"But my father is down there!" Amora yelled out as she pointed back towards the sky in the direction of Midgard, "Bring him back now! He has to come back. He would've left before Midgard was demolished"

"Your father is more loyal than what you give him credit for" Heimdall told the child.

Amora shook her head, "But he can not be dead"

Heimdall glanced down as he whispered, "I am sorry"

"There is only one thing left to do" Amora replied as she fought back the tears.

"What are you going to do? Where are you going?" Heimdall asked as Amora moved in the direction back to the city.

"I am going to have a talk with my grandfather" Amora muttered.

"For what?" Heimdall called out to her.

Amora turned and looked to the gatekeeper, "I am not going to sit back and let this be the death of my father"

Heimdall pieced together the hidden message, "Odin will never allow it. You are too young, Amora. He would not risk the life of his own granddaughter. Not even for his own son"

Amora shook her head, "I have to do something"

"And what are you expecting to do if Odin agrees to whatever you wish of him?" Heimdall questioned.

Amora inhaled as she said, "I want him to let me turn back time"

"You can not do it from up here" Heimdall explained.

"And that is why I need his permission" Amora answered.

Before he could say anymore, she quickly took off over to her horse, mounted it, and quickly galloped down to the palace. She passed people who were still muttering and believing that it was some sort of mischief that Heimdall was doing. When she heard about Midgard being destroyed, that is where she first went. She stirred her horse away from oncoming people, ignoring some who wanted her to slow down but she couldn't, she didn't want to. Yasmine stopped her horse at the steps of the palace and quickly got off as the workers attended to her horse. The doors quickly opened before her, revealing her grandfather, Odin, King of Asgard, sitting on his throne also still in shock from what he has heard.

"Hello, granddaughter" Odin said in a voice that was deep with sorrow.

Amora stopped in front of him and bowed respectfully as she tried to fight back the tears. She had to keep a calm and clear voice if she needed to address him. There was still time for her to save her father. She only just hopes that her grandfather would see that as well. Amora straightened up and stared at him as he waited for her to tell him her wish.

Now that she stood in front of the king, she did feel slightly scared of bringing up her plan.

Afterall, he does not possess any magical powers like both her grandmother Frigga and uncle Loki and couldn't possibly know the strength behind those abilities. Thinking about her grandmother and uncle made her realize that they too were also dead. Amora blinked back the tears as it finally dawned on her that both she and Odin were the last of their family.

"I wish for you to grant me permission to turn back time, grandfather" Amora finally said.

Odin shifted, "Turn back time?"

"I have to try and save Midgard" Amora answered.

"Midgard is nothing but ashes in the galaxy, Amora, what is done is done" Odin told her gravely.

Amora looked up to him, "Midgard still has a chance, the planet is not truly dead until it has passed a full day"

Odin objected, "It is too dangerous"

Amora refused to give up, "But what about your son, grandfather? Without him, no one will be able to take the throne"

"Have you forgotten that you are still Thor's daughter? With you going on this dangerous mission then I have more of a chance of losing both of you" Odin replied.

Amora tried again, "With all due respect, Odin, King of Asgard but I will not sit upon that throne until you let me try to bring my own father back. Please, put faith into my magic just as much as grandmother would at this time"

At the sound of the word _grandmother,_ Odin got up and left into the corridors of his chambers. Amora opened her mouth to call out to him but instead quickly followed him into the room. The guards straightened up to deny her access but Amora glared at them, making them remember that she is of royalty and is allowed behind the throne.

"Loki" Amora called out, making Odin stop as Loki wondered what gave him away to his niece before she went on, "You refused to let me go back in time to save him; grandmother, I understand was because we were under attack. But I could've saved my uncle and traitor or not, he would have returned with me to help me save Thor"

Loki slightly smiled, knowing that after all he had done, his own niece was still loyal to him, "Loki would have tried to take hold of Midgard once more. You could not trust him. I have tried with all my might to have my son see the light of things but he refused to see past his anger"

Amora denied, "Not with me. Throughout the whole time that he was "evil" he refused to hurt me. He loved me, grandfather and I wanted to show him that adopted or not, he was still my uncle. Sure he killed thousands of people but you also did as well. I know that what happened to him was unfortunate and maybe I wouldn't have been able to save him but at least I would have told him that I traveled through time for him. I would have told him that I still loved him just as much as grandmother Frigga did"

Loki felt his throat tightened as he wanted so badly to shift back into his body and reveal to his niece that he was not gone. He turned around and noticed tears were streaming down her face as her lower lip trembled.

Odin walked over and wiped away the tears from his granddaughter's face.

Odin whispered, "It is a dangerous mission that you are planning on doing"

"It is the only way to bring him back" Amora fought, "You have always told me that I was ready to start going on quests for Asgard"

Odin smiled, "Then go, my granddaughter. I have not trusted your abilities and for that I am sorry but if something goes wrong and the world is about to be destroyed once more, you get out of there. You have one week to try and keep Midgard from becoming lost once more, but once those seven days are up, you will return whether willingly or by the hand of Heimdall himself"

Amora nodded at the order as she went onto her tiptoes and kissed Odin on the cheek as she whispered into his ear, "I will make you proud, grandfather"

Amora stood on the Bifrost Bridge as she took in another breath of air, she looked up at her City of Gold once more before her eyes set on Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg staring at her. Volstagg had tears in his eyes as the redheaded warrior came up to her and hugged her tightly. She usually was annoyed of his hugs but this time, she let him hold her for as long as he wanted before turning to Hogun and Fandral. When it was Sif's turn, she gently pet Amora's hair and smiled down to her as she gave her the quickest hug from the group.

She asked, "Are you sure you do not want us to come?"

Amora nodded, "I need to do this alone"

Fandral commented, "A world shattering to pieces is kind of a big task to take for their first time"

"She can do this alone, she has her father's spirit" Volstagg smiled, "She will bring him back"

"Thank you" Yasmine told the valiant warrior.

"You carry the fate of Midgard on your shoulders, young one" Hogun told her, "We will watch from up here and wait for both yours and Thor's return"

Amora bowed her head slightly to her father's friends as they did the same. She turned back around and walked over to Heimdall who waited patiently by the gateway. She took in a deep breath as she felt the nerves finally get the better of her. Amora turned around to the gatekeeper as he got ready.

He told her, "I will transport you as close to where your father was before the explosion, do you understand, you will have to time travel immediately, do you understand?"

Amora nodded and she turned around as a bright flash of light enveloped her and started to drag her down through stars. She gasped as she watched the stars fly by at an enormous rate as she felt herself being pulled deeper and deeper down into the galaxy. The tunnel of light suddenly stopped as she moved weightless around the rubble of what used to be Midgard. Remembering what Heimdall said, she closed her eyes and concentrated.

From the gateway; Heimdall, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three held their breath as at first they saw that nothing happened to Midgard. Suddenly, a yellow energy exploded from space and started to circle around and around before it disappeared completely, revealing Midgard being fully restored.

Fandral cheered, "She did it! She actually did it!"

Heimdall smiled as the others rejoiced while he muttered, "May time be on your side, princess"


	2. Seven Days Earlier

Thor stood ready for his friend, Steve Rogers to give off the signal, his body was aching for war. He moved his hammer around one last time as he took a step toward the direction of the hideout. Before Captain America could give all of them a go ahead, a bright yellow light flashed in front of them, making the others jerk back as Thor tensed up. Standing in place was a young woman with blonde wavy hair and blue eyes, wielding a longsword. Everyone aimed their weapons at the woman but Thor waved them down as he walked over to her. When their eyes set on each other, the girl thrust out her arms and hugged him from around his neck as he smiled but remained cautious of how his daughter appeared to them.

"I did not think you were joining us" Thor smiled and turned around to the others, "Friends, I would like you to meet my daughter, Amora. She came to aid us in our attack"

Amora glanced over to the group staring in front of her as she gave them a nod. She wasn't surprised to see the looks they were giving her. Thor never mentions his family to others because he fears that they will try to use them against him. She knew exactly who she was staring at because of Thor's tales of their first meeting. Amora knew that she was a goddess but staring upon these people made her feel anxious of being in their presence.

Iron Man was the first to speak up, "Yeah, now is not the time, Blondie"

Captain America looked over to Thor who gave him a small nod as he finally gave off the go ahead. Iron Man took off into flight as everyone drove past her. The Captain handed her father something before he gave her an intercom piece. Amora quickly put it on and glanced up to her father who gave her a look before he turned to face the battle at hand.

Amora knew what her father would want and chose to stay close behind him as she moved her sword to twirl her through the air. As much as she wanted to jump up and wrap her arms around her father one more time, she knew she had to keep it together. She did choose to time travel seven days away but didn't think her father was already ambushing someone during that time.

An automobile powered up and was aiming their weapon at Hawkeye and Black Widow.

Amora decided to show her worth and stabbed the machine and kicked the enemies out of their own automobiles.

She heard a yell overhead and noticed her father went up to the watchtower and took out everyone standing on that post.

Amora turned and noticed another Jeep coming her way. At the last minute, she jumped to it's side, yanked open the door and threw the driver onto the other two standing on the machine. Once she cleared the automobile, Amora hoped into the driver's seat as the knowledge of how to drive a car seeped into her mind. She quickly jerked it to the left and found the panel where she could control the machine on top of the vehicle. Amora aimed it at another enemies car and pressed fire, making the other Jeep blow up as she turned the car to avoid a tree in standing in her way.

Black Widow couldn't help but acknowledge that the person that Thor claimed to be his daughter was fully driving a Jeep all on her own. Not only was she driving the car, but the vehicle Amora had was a stick shift and she was maneuvering it perfectly. Black Widow glanced up to her best friend who seemed just as impressed as she was. Whoever the mother was, she definitely took something from her. When Thor was first banished, he didn't even know what the radio was or even how to turn on a car for that matter.

" _Shit!"_

" _Language! Jarvis, what's the view from upstairs?"_

Amora heard a voice in her intercom say, " _The central building is protected from some kind of energy shield. Strucker's technology is well beyond any other Hydra base we've taken"_

Amora noticed a wall full of Hydra agents as she set the car into full speed and jumped at the last second. The car erupted into explosion as she flipped and landed gracefully on the ground. Someone yelled to her to drop her sword as a group started to crowd her, she only looked to one of them before Thor swung his hammer at the man's chest. Amora stayed down as her father fought off all of the agents that tried to take her down.

"Loki's sceptor must be here" Thor told everyone, "Strucker couldn't mount his defense without it. At long last"

Thor turned to his daughter and held out his hand in which she gladly took it. Amora turned and noticed Hydra agents starting to fire at some of her father's friends. She took her sword and swung it over to them, disabling the firearms and hurting a few members.

Black Widow commented, " _At long last is lasting a little long, boys"_

Amora called for her sword as it swung into her hand. She turned and looked to her father

who gave a reassuring wink.

Thor motioned for her to follow him in which she greatly did, not wanting to have him leave her sight for a while.

Hawkeye mentioned, " _Yeah. I think we lost the element of surprise"_

Iron Man quickly let out, " _Wait a second. No one else is going to deal with the fact that Cap just said_ language _?"_

" _I know"_ Cap replied, " _Just slipped out"_

" _Sir, the city is taking fire"_ Jarvis reported.

" _Well, we know Strucker's not gonna worry about civilian casualties"_ Iron Man muttered, " _Send in the Iron Legion"_

Amora turned and noticed a base nearby as Thor turned his attention to a few soldiers coming closer to them. She turned and looked over her father and nodded as he gave her a nod as well. Amora turned and twirled her sword, sending her into the small cover as she turned and fought them all off with her weapon. She grunted and kicked a man away from her as she twirled and sent her sword down on some sorry victims. Amora looked around and noticed that everyone was hurt or dead but she didn't care, they stole the scepter from Asgard. Amora turned and walked off but then heard a report from Captain America.

" _We have an Enhanced in the field"_ he mentioned.

She turned to regroup when she noticed she heard a slow clap from behind her. Amora picked up her sword and readied her body as she turned back to where she thought everyone was dead. Standing by the small fort was a young man with dyed silver hair, blue eyes, and and dark stubble facial hair. He looked over his shoulder and let out a low whistle at the body count behind him. Amora only blinked but when she did, he was gone, making her straighten up.

"Nice moves" a voice said from behind her in a thick Eastern European accent, "What's a pretty little lady like you doing in an ambush like this"

Amora turned around to notice the young man was standing behind her. He smiled as he revealed that he wasn't scared of being close to her. Amora threw a punch but was surprised at how it didn't connect with him. He chuckled as she tried punching and kicking him but the man was too fast for her to hit.

"You can not hit me" he finally said, "I'm too fast for you"

Amora did have to admit that he was right about that. Still, she narrowed her eyes as she stayed on guard.

"So you must be the Enhanced" Amora commented.

The man looked surprised, "Enhanced? That's a lovely nickname but I prefer to be called Pietro. What is your name?"

"Why would I tell a foe like you?" Amora raised her chin.

"Because this foe is interested in you" Pietro winked at her, "I can tell you're not from here. You seem more beautiful than most girls that are in this country. I may be fast on my feet but you'll learn to catch on that I don't give up on lovely women like you"

Amora slightly smiled as she faced him, "You like magic tricks, don't you, Pietro?"

"Oh no, my sister is the one that does the tricks" He flirted, "I, on the other hand, like to work very quickly with whoever has peeked my interest"

"Oh, I think you'll like this one" Amora waved out her hand as Pietro's eyes went wide as he lost control of his mind, "You will leave this fight and return to where you were before. Do not come back and hurt my friends again. Is that understood?"

Pietro slowly nodded before he quickly ran away just as fast as he had appeared. Amora smirked as she knew her uncle Loki would be proud of hypnotizing that poor boy. She took a hold of her sword and started to run back to where she heard the gunfire.

" _Stark, we really need to get inside"_ Captain yelled out.

Iron Man commented, " _I'm closing in… Jarvis, am I closing in?"_

Amora thought about energy shields for a moment before she spoke into the earpiece, "Look for a power source for the shield. Ironically enough, the power source is the weakest part of the energy shield, disable it and you will be able to get inside"

" _Um, excuse me? I thought I was the genius here"_ Iron Man quipped.

" _Listen to my daughter, Stark"_ Thor responded, " _She has the power of knowledge, anything she wants to know, she will know"_

" _There's a particle wave below the north tower"_ Jarvis responded.

" _Oh, so you work for her now?"_ Iron Man questioned before he later sighed and said, " _She was right, the drawbridge is down, people"_

" _You are welcome"_ Amora responded.

Amora quickly ran over to where she saw her father as Captain America joined them.

"The Enhanced?"

"He's a blur. All the new players we've faced, I've never seen this. In fact, I still haven't" Captain America commented.

Black Widow spoke through the earpiece, " _Clint's hit pretty bad, guys. We're gonna need an evac"_

"We can get Barton to the jet" Thor motioned to both Amora and himself, "The sooner we're gone, the better. You and Stark secure the scepter"

Captain nodded, "Copy that"

Thor looked over to the agents, "Looks like they're lining up"

"Well, they're excited" Cap lifted up his shield as Thor slammed down his hammer on it, a wave sounded from the two clashing their weapons down and sent the agents to the ground.

"Find the scepter" Thor let out.

" _And for gosh sake, watch your language!"_ Stark yelled from the coms.

The Captain sighed as he turned to Amora, "That's not going away anytime soon"

Amora smiled slightly as she already was making her way back over to the jet. She knew her father didn't want her anywhere near the fight and she is choosing to obey. The snow crunched under her feet as she did a light jog over to the jet, not surprised to see her father there already. Amora walked into the machine and watched as the man slightly groaned even though he was unconscious. Thor stepped away as Amora assessed his wound and started to work on patching him up as much as she could.

Thor looked over to her, "Who sent you?"

Amora responded, "Grandfather, you know he is the only one who commands me"

He nodded as he studied his daughter, "But why? He would've never have sent you to Midgard for your first mission"

"Maybe he just wanted my own father to see how great I truly am" Amora turned and smiled to her father.

Thor narrowed his eyes, "I noticed how you appeared before me. I also noticed that you hugged me as if you hadn't seen me in 100 years when really it's only been two days by Asgard's calendar"

Before Amora could respond, they both heard from the earpiece, " _Thor, I got eyes on the prize"_

"Good, let's bring it back to where it belongs" Thor said without breaking eye contact with his daughter.


	3. The Truth

The engine whirred under her as Amora checked the wound one last time. In her peripheral vision, a redheaded woman stood beside her as Amora peeked into the bandage. The two women both sighed in relief as they noticed that the blood was slowing down and not drenching the gauze anymore. Amora glanced up to Clint who seemed to try and read their faces, she gave a reassuring nod to him as he only moved the corner of his lips upward. She glanced over to Widow who gave her a thankful look as Captain America came up beside her with the medication she suggested.

Amora slowly walked over to her father who was staring down at the scepter, knowing who he was thinking about. Thor glanced over to his daughter before wrapping a huge arm around her small shoulders to bring her closer to him. Tears brimmed her eyes as she glanced down to the object as she thought about her uncle dying in a barren wasteland alone. She remembered how angry she was because she was denied the passage of trying to save him. Amora felt like it was that loss that fueled her fire to convince her grandfather to save Midgard.

"We can finally return it back into the vault" Amora spoke up.

"I believe the vault can not contain its power anymore" Thor told his daughter.

"You want to take it to the Collector?" Amora looked up to him, "Are you sure it would be safe there?"

Thor thought for a moment before he said, "If we had it there in the first place then Loki would not have tried to take over this world with it in his hand"

"I suppose you are right" Amora shrugged as she glanced down to the object.

Thor bent down his head to whisper to his daughter, "So are you going to tell me what you are actually doing here?"

Amora tensed up before Widow called out, "Thor, report on the Hulk"

"The gates of Hel are filled with the screams of his victims" Thor turned to the two talking along the side.

Thor smiled triumphantly as Dr. Banner groaned and placed his head in his hands as Amora's shoulder's slumped. She turned to her father and hit him on the arm as he looked to her confused, still not used to the Midgardian culture that not all want to be fighters. Amora nodded over to Dr. Banner as Thor glanced over and noticed his mistake. Amora rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips as Thor tried to lessen his recent blow.

Thor quickly stated, "But not the screams of the dead, of course. No, no, wounded screams. Mainly whimpering, a great deal of complaining and tales of sprained deltoids and gout"

"Hey, Banner, Dr. Cho is on her way in from Seoul" Tony called over his shoulder, "Is it okay if she sets up in your lab?"

Banner quickly responded, "Uh, yeah, she knows her way around"

"What did I tell you? Not everyone is like us" Amora whispered, "Think before you speak"

"It just slipped out"

"Next time, let me talk"

Thor groaned, "You sound just like your mother. Sometimes I wish that I stayed closer to you so that way you could learn my ways instead of hers"

"Feels good, yeah?" Tony Stark came up with Steve Rogers to the two Asgardians, "I mean, you've been after this thing since SHIELD collapsed. Not that I haven't enjoyed our little raiding parties, but-"

"No, but this… This brings it to a close" Thor nodded.

"As soon as we find out what else this has been used for" Steve objected, "I don't just mean weapons. Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?"

Amora thought about the mysterious boy in the woods, Pietro standing in front of her. She silently kicked herself as she wished that she had just controlled him into coming into the jet with them. Even if she did, she highly doubted that Thor would want him around as he continued to flirt with his daughter. Amora felt a crack of a smile appear before she turned to listen to everyone else consulting about the scepter.

Stark quickly put in, "Banner and I will give it the once over before it goes back to Asgard. Is that cool with you? Just a few days till the farewell party. You're staying, right?"

Amora opened up her mouth to speak but her father answered before she could, "Yes, yes, of course. A victory should be honored with revels"

Stark leaned in, "Yeah, who doesn't love revels? Captain?"

"Hopefully this puts an end to the Chitauri and Hydra" Cap replied, "So, yes, revels"

Amora nodded as she counted in her head that it will only be a few days which after that she could bring both her father and the scepter back. She will just have to keep a close eye on the baton during that time and also figure out what could've caused global destruction. The plane landed as a group of physicians quickly ran in and grabbed Clint on his gurney before racing out as she followed her father.

"When is the celebration, father?" Amora asked.

Thor glanced down to her, "It is on Friday. I hope you plan on staying since this is your first victory on the field"

Amora nodded, "And then we could leave?"

"What is the matter with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever since I first came to Midgard, you have been begging me to take you here. Now, you are here on your own and yet you wish to leave as quickly as you arrived" Thor explained, "I thought you always wanted to see cultural events, attend one of Selvig's classes, and run around in streets with those obnoxious bibs on your chest"

"You mean attending a running marathon" Amora smiled to her dad, "I do want to do all of that but, like you said, this is my first mission and I want to return home as soon as I can"

Thor placed the scepter on the table and turned around, "So what is your mission?"

"To bring the scepter back home, of course" Amora lied.

"No, it is not" Thor cut her off, "Because that is my mission and why would my father make you turn back time instead of come down the gateway?"

"You noticed"

Thor walked over to the door and pressed a key in which the glass that was all around them turned dark as it seemed to give off the impression that they were alone. He turned to his daughter and folded his arms over his chest, having enough of her avoiding the subject.

Thor told her firmly, "I want the truth, Amora. You turned back time for a reason and even my father would not have allowed that unless it was extreme. So what happened that he finally made you come down here to join me and the Avengers?"

"Because in seven days, Midgard will be destroyed. You were on it and we had no idea what happened down here so as a last resort, I came to try to save both you and the world"

"The scepter does not have that type of power" Thor reminded her.

Amora countered, "But something on this planet does"

Thor motioned for her to walk with him as they left the lab just in time as Tony Stark was about to come in, "That is why you did not want to mention anything. Does my father know what could have caused it?"

Amora shook her head, "He does not know if it is either from our world or this one. That is what is confusing everyone on Asgard. All we know is that you never left which means you must have known what was happening before the world ceased to exist"

Thor placed his hands on the railings as he gazed out at the city, "And I would have never abandoned my friends to this catastrophe"

Amora leaned onto the railing and folded her arms over her chest, "Now do you see?"

"Yes, and you not only know how to turn back time but also have the power of knowledge to learn from our mistakes. You are our only chance of turning this around and making it right. What I _do no_ t understand is how your mother would let you go through with this"

"Maybe because she does not know?" Amora said slowly causing Thor to look at her, "She would only stall more time so that way I would lose my window to save you"

"I think she would have appreciated it more if I remained dead" Thor joked, "She will definitely have my jambags for this one"

Amora rolled her eyes, "She was devastated when she heard about you"

"Well, at least she'll remember that" Thor smiled to his daughter, "Maybe she will go a little bit easier on me. I really do not want to return home with her giving me the look of wanting to push me over the Bifrost Bridge"

Amora chuckled, "Makes me wonder how you two fell in love in the first place. Mother does not seem like the type to wander around at the parties you go to"

Thor smirked, "Well, your mother was a little minx back then. She used to wear these dresses where you could see-"

Amora grimaced as she got up quickly and started to walk away, "Oh, Father! Enough!"

"You wanted to know!" Thor yelled out to his retreating daughter's back as she continued to shudder. Thor chuckled as he shook his head as Amora started to curse in their Asgardian tongue.


	4. Ultron

_**A/N: Hey guys! So I've noticed some of you are confused on who this story is based off on so I'm gonna help you out. This is a Pietro/OC story, not an Ultron/OC! Sorry for the confusion**_

"Well, look who's here" Tony said with little enthusiasm.

"I was just seeing how your research was going"

"It's going great, shouldn't you be with your dad?"

"He is talking to Jane Foster"

"And you don't want to say hi to future stepmom?" Tony teased, "Your dad talks about her nonstop, you on the other hand…"

"I did meet her when she was in Asgard, you know"

Tony lifted up his head from his computer, "You don't like her"

"I do like her" Amora sat down on a stool in the lab, "She is just different from the women I have seen"

Tony chuckled, "Sounds like you're scared she's going to replace you. Understandable, I kind of find her a drag myself"

"Because she knows about space just as much as you know about science" Amora raised an eyebrow, "Something tells me that you do not like competition"

Tony made a face at her before he rolled his eyes and turned back to his work. Amora stretched out her legs and looked around the lab as her mind buzzed with its various functions. Bruce, had left to get something to eat and Amora felt like it was a perfect time to slip into the room and see what Tony Stark was up to. She glanced over to the scepter as it glimmered in front of her, showing her that it was safe within the Avengers tower. Amora finally got up and went over to a glassboard and started to type into the screen and looked for dangerous particles on the scepter. She wanted to rule out that the scepter could be capable of global destruction.

Amora glanced over her shoulder to see that Tony was currently ignoring her and not noticing what she was doing. She glanced back to the enhanced technology as her hands started to work on their own to find what she was looking for. Amora smiled to herself as the results came up from what she was looking for but was slightly disappointed. Her father was right, the scepter was not capable of global destruction. Whatever happens in a couple of days, the reason why Midgard ceases to exist didn't come from the baton.

Tony quickly came up to her side, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, no touching, kiddo!"

"I know what I am doing"

"But I don't, never touch a billionaire's toys" Tony scolded.

"And here my father told me that you were the fun one" Amora mumbled.

"Oh, I am the fun one" Tony turned to her, "You will see that for yourself at the party this Saturday"

"You actually want me to attend your gathering?"

Tony nodded before he stopped and turned to point at her, "You're old enough to drink right?"

"I am 641 years old" Amora rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, "What do you think?"

Tony stayed quiet as he thought to himself for a moment, "Yeah… well, I don't know the age limit up there but I hope you passed that mark. I've seen your dad mad and believe me, I don't want to be at the end of his lightning strikes"

Amora smiled, "In that case, you are perfectly safe"

"Great, off you go now"

"But I just got here!"

"Well, I need to work on this joystick before your daddy comes and takes it away"

"You know I can help, right?" Amora took a step toward him, "I have the power of omniscience, anything you want to know, I will know just like-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know but what's the fun in that?"

Amora furrowed her eyebrows, "So you want to fail before achieving whatever it is you want to achieve?"

"Hey, I'm back" Dr. Banner said before he turned to Amora, "Oh, your dad's looking for you. He's saying that he wants you to say hi to Jane"

"Thank you for telling me" Amora mumbled as she turned to the door.

Tony called from behind her, "Say hi to stepmom for me"

"She is not going to be my stepmom!" Amora called over her shoulder as she quickly left the lab before Tony could have something sarcastic to tell her.

* * *

Amora walked into the main penthouse of the Avengers' tower where a bunch of people were already underway with the party. She sighed a bit of relief when she noticed other women wearing dresses as well. Amora glanced to herself at a mirror at the black and dark silver dress that ended just above her knees. She was so used to having gowns on but was also curious at how she would look if she dressed as a Midgardian. Amora tore her gaze away from the mirror and decided to mingle with a few people from this planet. She was dying to know what it's like to be living on this Earth and see how different the cultures were from Asgard.

She suddenly stopped and started to twirl around the numerous rings on her fingers as she watched everyone else socialize. Even when she was in Asgard with hundreds of people who knew her, she never really talked to anyone. Being Thor's daughter, people thought of her to be bubbly, social, and outgoing like her younger sister, Rada, but instead the people of Asgard got a gentle, quiet, and reserved princess. Amora rubbed her lips together before she quickly turned and headed over to the bar and placed both of her hands on the counter. For someone who wished things would be different in another world, Amora didn't think about how her personality would still be attached to her just as much as it was in her home planet.

"Amora! There you are" Thor came up beside her, "I was wondering if you were ever going to show up"

"I would never miss a party" Amora turned to her father, "You know that"

"And here I thought that you were going to run to the first Midgardian you saw and demand answers" Thor chuckled.

Amora smiled, "You know, for a father who spent nearly half of my life fighting wars to keep the peace, you sure know what you are talking about"

"That is because when a father comes home from war, he tries to remember as much as he needs to of his two daughters" Thor picked up a drink and handed it to her, "So why the hostility? You know it is perfectly normal to enjoy yourself every once in awhile"

"I am not worried about my mission" Amora turned and looked out at the party, "I am just nervous"

"About what?" Thor questioned.

"I am not the Almighty and Powerful Thor everyone knows about" Amora mumbled.

Thor shrugged, "When I first visited here, they forgot that I existed"

Amora smirked, "You mean, when you were banished?"

"I gotta have some of that" an old man motioned to the drink her father was filling up in both of their drinks.

Thor disagreed, "Oh, no, no, no. See this… This was aged for 1,000 years in the barrels built from the wreck of Grunhel's fleet. It is not meant for mortal men"

"Neither was Omaha Beach, blondie" another retired man said, "Stop trying to scare us. Come on"

Thor glanced over to Amora who only smiled as he turned back to the veterans, "Alright"

"This will be entertaining" Amora mumbled as she brought the drink to her lips.

* * *

Hours later, the party was over with only the Avengers' being the only ones in the penthouse. With them being the only ones in the building, Amora felt more at ease as she sat down next to her father massaging her feet. She now knew the mystery behind why every woman on Midgard has once in their life said 'if only the heels were as comfortable as they looked sexy'. Amora straightened up as Clint was arguing with Thor.

"But it's a trick"

"No, no, it's much more than that"

"Ah, whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power" Clint announced with his best Asgard tone, "Whatever, man! It's a trick"

Thor laughed as he looked over to Amora as she smiled back to him. She loved how they didn't know the reason behind the power of his weapon of choice. Amora took a sip from her drink as she found what Widow had made for her to be quite fruity and enjoyable.

"Please, be my guest" Thor waved out his hand to the hammer.

"Father…"

"Really?"

"Yeah" Thor nodded.

Clint stood up as Rhodes commented, "This is gonna be beautiful"

Stark called to him, "Clint, you've had a tough week. We won't hold it against you if you can't get it up"

Amora let out a giggle as everyone around them started to glance over to see Clint make his way over to the hammer. Amora leaned back a little as she wished she had a cellphone to film all of this to show her little sister back home.

"You know I've seen this before, right?"

Clint bent down to grab the hammer but only grunted as he tried his best to pick the hammer up but it didn't budge.

"I still don't know how you do it!" Clint gave up as he backed away.

"Smell the silent judgement?" Stark teased.

Clint turned to him, "Please, Stark, by all means"

"This is more interesting than that old man getting drunk off our ale" Amora told her father.

"Uh-oh"

"Never one to shrink from an honest challenge" Tony made his way over to the hammer.

"Get after it"

"It's physics"

"Physics" Banner repeated as he watched.

Tony turned to Thor, "Right, so, if I lift it, I then rule Asgard?"

"Yes, of course" Thor answered quickly.

"I will be reinstituting prima nocta" Tony grunted as he tried to lift it but then said, "I'll be right back"

Amora full on laughed as both Rhodes and Stark were using their metal hands to try and lift the hammer as Rhodes turned to his best friend, "Are you even pulling?"

Stark snapped back, "Are you on my team?"

"Just represent! Pull!" Rhodes told him.

"Alright, let's go" Tony strained.

Amora was surprised that Dr. Banner couldn't even pick it up with the Hulk just lingering underneath his skin as she turned to everyone in the room, "Who's next?"

"Go ahead, Steve. No pressure" Tony told the last man in the room.

"Come on, Cap" Clint cheered on.

Amora watched as the hammer slightly picked up. She whipped her head around to see if her father was watching which she was sure of it because of the face he displayed. She thought that it was just a trick with her eyes but seeing Thor's face written in concern almost made her laugh. Amora turned back to the Captain as she silently wished for him to pick it up. Instead, Steve dropped his hands down and smiled as he backed away. Amora sighed as she wondered what would've happened if he had lift the hammer.

Thor laughed, "Nothing"

"And Widow?"

Natasha immediately backed down, "Oh, no, no. That's not a question I need answered"

"All deference to the Man Who Wouldn't Be King, but it's rigged" Stark concluded.

"You bet your ass" Clint told him.

"Steve, he said a bad language word"

"Did you tell everyone about that?"

Stark quickly continued to talk, "The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code. _Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints_ is, I think, the literal translation"

"Yes" Thor stood up, "It's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one. You're all not worthy"

Everyone in the room started to groan and complain to Thor. Amora couldn't help but roll her eyes at her father's cocky answer. She picked herself up from the couch as she walked over to the bottle of champagne. She giggled at the sound of the men in the room still trying to figure out the hammer as she checked the bottle to see if it still had liquid in it. When she brought it up to the light, she saw something past the bottle that made her slowly place it by her side.

"Father…" Amora said slowly.

A high-pitched tone came from the being slowly coming toward them. Amora slightly grimaced as she took a step back. The being looked almost like a robot from one of Iron Man's suits but more grutesque-like. Amora moved her head to the side as she wanted to analyze the robot but Thor walked in front of her, blocking but also protecting his eldest daughter.

"Worthy" it repeated, "No. How could you be worthy? You're all killers"

"Stark"

"Jarvis"

The robot continued, "I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or I was a-dream"

"Father?" Amora whispered again

"Stay behind me" Thor commanded.

"There was this terrible noise" the robot complained, "And I was tangled in… in… strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy"

"You killed someone" Steve clarified.

"Wouldn't have been my first call" the robot responded, "But, down in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices"

Thor asked, "Who sent you?"

The robot then started to sound like Tony, "I see a suit of armor around the world"

"Ultron"

"In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission"

"What mission?"

"Peace in our time"

The wall behind Ultron suddenly broke apart as more robots came out and started to attack them. Thor swung his hammer and hit one trying to tackle him down to the ground. Amora broke away and grabbed the champagne bottle and broke off the bottom part.

Thor turned to her, "What are you doing?"

Amora ignored her father and grabbed a hold of one of the flying robots and thrust the glass upwards, making it immediately shut down. Thor nodded to his daughter as he turned and used his hammer to fly himself over to the other side of the room.

Amora turned and took a knife and did the same to another robot trying to attack her.

Ultron turned to her, "I have never seen you around before"

"As of right now, I am not disappointed"

"But I am"

"Good" Amora twirled around as a robot tried to attack her from behind but he missed terribly.

"Stark!" Steve yelled from the second floor, "We need to shut them down!"

"One sec. One sec!"

Amora turned and noticed Thor was going to get struck from behind, "Father!"

He immediately ducked as she threw her knife over to the last robot's main wire, making it collapse.

"That was dramatic" Ultron let out, "I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world but you don't want to change it. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to evolve?"

Ultron picked up one of the robots, "With these? These puppets. There's only one path to peace. The Avengers' extinction"

A hammer was immediately thrust into the robot as it collapsed onto the ground. Amora stared at where Ultron was just a moment ago as she heard only one word repeat over and over in her head: _extinction._


	5. Missing Scepter

Amora ran down the hallway, feeling the painful pricks of foreign objects pinching at the bottom of her feet but she didn't care. She burst through the room where the scepter was but only stopped short as her eyes zoned in on the case. The glass was broken into and the scepter was gone. The young Asgardian walked over to the counter as if it was just some sort of trick with her eyes. But the more she took a step towards the empty vase, the more it became reality to her; another robot had taken the scepter while he was distracting them with his opening speech.

A sound came from behind her, making Amora whirl around, ready to fight but immediately calmed down. Thor was standing in the doorframe as he looked over Amora's shoulder. She could see the disappointment in his face as he noticed Loki's scepter was missing. Even though she wasn't the one who lost it, Amora felt guilty for not thinking that Ultron was stalling. She sighed and shifted her feet as she glanced down to her newly painted nails as she felt a pang of irresponsibility.

Thor slowly came over to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her as she welcomed his embrace. He sighed as he rested his head on the top of her head and stared at the shattered glass everywhere. He knew he should've paid more attention to Tony and Bruce reviewing the scepter but, of course, he didn't think of that. At the moment, he was thinking about showing his daughter as much of New York as he could in those three days.

Thor spoke up, "You have to leave back to Asgard"

Amora took a step back and stared at him, "No, I told you why I came to Midgard in the first place"

"And now we know" Thor placed a hand on her shoulder.

Amora shook her head and swatted his hand away from her shoulder as she stared at him. She couldn't believe her father was trying to send her away, especially at a time like this. Her mind flashback in time as she remembered hearing the low rumble from the streets of Asgard as all eyes turned to the Bifrost Bridge, not knowing what that sound could mean.

Amora told him, "You need me here. You are fighting against an artificial intelligence and I am the closest thing you have to someone like that kind of opponent"

"It's too dangerous"

"Grandfather knew of the risks and allowed me to turn back time to save these people, including you" Amora fought.

Thor formed his jaw, "But we already lost three days until global destruction"

"Then we should stop arguing and focus on finding the scepter and not trying to get Heimdall to bring me back"

"Fine, but if something goes wrong and we near the 7th day, you are to leave this planet, do you understand?"

Amora nodded even though she didn't want to, "Agreed. So do you know where Ultron would want to bring the scepter?"

Thor sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced back over to the glass case. Right now, he couldn't think about that, he just wanted to throw Stark out of the building, literally.

Thor shook his head, "No idea"

"Okay, where did Uncle Loki take the scepter to open up the portal to let the Chitauri out?" Amora asked.

Thor stiffened up before he finally turned to Amora as he realized how uncomfortable it still is to refer to her uncle as a villain.

Thor told her, "He brought it here"

"Oh…" Amora stopped.

"This being is nothing like your uncle" Thor told his daughter.

Amora knew that it was supposed to be a comforting thought but she couldn't brush it off of her shoulder as easy as him. She just gave him a slight nod as she once again twirled the rings on her fingers. She tried to think about where Ultron would go in order to try and kill the Avengers but nothing came up. He was too new for her and that was what was upsetting her the most. Amora turned and noticed that her father was making his way out of the room.

Confused, she quickly followed him as she went in a light jog to keep up with his fast walk.

"Where are you going?" Amora asked, "We have to tell the others"

"I will, but after I have a look around. Let's just hope that they didn't go far"

"I want to go with you" Amora quickly put in.

"The hammer can go many times a distance than your sword" Thor glanced over his shoulder, "I should know, that used to be my weapon. Stay with the others until I return"

"As you wish" Amora muttered.

"Keep an eye on Stark until I return" Thor placed a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

Amora nodded, "I will not let him out of my sight anymore"

* * *

Amora walked into the lab to see everyone was scattered as Banner was saying, "All our work is gone. Ultron's cleared out. He used the internet as an escape hatch"

"Ultron" Steve muttered under his breath like as if he was still trying to get used to that name.

"He's been in everything. Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other" Natasha turned from a computer and leaned on the counter.

Rhodes spoke up, "He's in your files, he's in the internet. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?"

"Nuclear codes" Maria Hill put together.

"Nuclear codes" Amora's heart skipped a beat as she realized that could cause the world total destruction, "Look, we need to make some calls, assuming we still can"

"Nukes? He said he wanted us dead" Natasha turned to the daughter of Thor.

"He didn't say _dead._ He said _extinct_ " Steve put in.

Clint spoke up from the corner of the room, "He also said he killed somebody"

Maria told him, "There wasn't anyone else in the building"

Tony walked over to the front and center, "Yes, there was"

"What?" Bruce walked over as everyone noticed the connection that held Jarvis was now flickering and displayed all over the floor, "This is insane"

Steve said with his head bent down, "Jarvis was the first line of defense. He would have shut Ultron down. It makes sense"

"No. Ultron could have assimilated Jarvis" Bruce explained, "This isn't strategy. This is…"

"Rage" Amora finished as Bruce nodded to her as footsteps marched right by her as her father grabbed Tony by the throat and raised him up over his head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

"It's going around" Clint said nonchalantly.

"Come on, use your words, buddy" Tony struggled.

"I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark" Thor threatened him.

Steve took a step toward him, "Thor! The Legionnaire"

Thor formed his jaw as he roughly pushed Tony back down onto the ground, making Stark lose his balance for a little bit. Amora folded her arms over her chest as she brought her thumb up to her mouth and started to nibble on the pad of her skin. She knew her father would've come back with some sort of trophy to show that he was successful. Seeing him empty-handed and purposely attacking Tony only made Steve's question answer for herself. She stood in between the destroyed robot and the murdered connection of Jarvis each a falling step for what is to come.

Thor reported, "Trail went cold about 100 miles out, but it's headed north. And it has the scepter. Now we have to retrieve it, again"

"Genie's out of that bottle" Natasha spoke up, "Clear and present is Ultron"

Dr. Cho spoke from behind Amora, "I don't understand. You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?"

Amora was expecting for Tony to fight back about how he wasn't wrong or the bad guy in all of this. Instead, she heard him chuckling from his table. Amora looked around at everyone and noticed that they were all confused with why Tony was displaying this mood. She found it highly irritating that an A.I. is out there with a scepter from another world and it was going to self-destruct in just a couple of days. Of course, no one in this team knows about that but only her father.

Bruce quickly shook his head as he mumbled, "Mmm-mmm"

"You think this is funny?" Thor made his way over to Tony again.

"No" Tony turned around, "It's probably not, right? This is very terrible. Is it so… Is it so… It is. It's so terrible"

"This could have been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand" Amora shouted out from her corner.

Tony waved his hand out, "No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, it is funny. It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this"

"Tony, maybe this might not be the time" Bruce mumbled.

"Really? That's it?" Tony turned around to his friend, "You just roll over, show your belly every time somebody snarls?"

Banner countered, "Only when I've created a murder bot"

"We didn't. We weren't even close" Tony retorted, "Were we close to an interface?"

Steve spoke up, "Well, you did something right. And you did it right here. The Avengers were supposed to be different than SHIELD"

"Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?" Tony asked the room.

Rhodes quickly responded, "No, it's never come up"

"Saved New York?"

"Never heard that"

"Recall that? A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space" Tony went on, "We're standing 300 feet below it. We're the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the livelong day, but that up there, that's… that's the endgame. How were you guys planning on beating that?"

Steve looked him in the eyes as he said, "Together"

Tony took a step closer to him, "We'll lose"

Amora picked up her head as she wondered if Tony knew something which picked up his own motivation to creating Ultron as Steve responded, "Then we'll do that together, too. Thor's right. Ultron's calling us out. And I'd like to find him before he's ready for us. The world's a big place. Let's start making it smaller"


	6. Mind Games

The sun was barely rising as Amora sat on a long bench and stared at the bright beams casting out onto the city. She had sat there for nearly 50 minutes watching as apartment buildings slowly turned on their lights before dawn, getting ready for a new day. In Asgard, she either would've been woken up by one of the servants taking out an outfit for her to wear. If she was with her mom, Amora would've woken up on her own to the smell of the food drifting into her room. A small smile flittered on her lips as she remembered her mother as a sinkhole of sadness collapsed into her chest as she realized that she missed her mother dearly. A figure slowly made its way over to her as Amora picked up her head to see Bruce Banner sit down on the seat next to her.

Banner turned to her, "I thought you would be in bed"

Amora sighed, "I could not sleep. Not with the scepter out there in the hands of a robot who thinks he knows how to bring about peace. I should have known that the artificial intelligence would use the internet of all things to escape. My father said that Midgard is an insane place to be in but I didn't think about it until now. Why are you up?"

"The other guy likes the look of dawn" Bruce glanced over to the sun, "It keeps him calmed down for a while"

Amora looked over, "You can feel the Hulk? Even now? I always thought that Dr. Banner and Hulk were one person"

"No, we're too completely different people" Bruce shook his head with a smile, "What were you thinking about before I interrupted you? You seemed lost in thought"

Amora slightly stiffened, "My mother, I was so wrapped up in joining my father's side that I forgot about my mother and little sister. I didn't even get to say goodbye to them, now it looks like something terrible might happen and I might not get to see them again. That's what's terrifying me,it's also my first time leaving Asgard so it must be that. I am sure that it is just emotions getting the best of me"

Bruce nodded, "So how did your mother and Thor meet?"

Amora smiled, "My father came back from his first victory and met my mother during the celebration. He had some time left and started to court my mother for a while. Eventually, she realized that the more he had a victory the more he loved the revels and with the revels comes the women who want to spend one night with the prince. My mother grew up before he did and found it unhealthy for both my being and my sisters so she decided to have him choose to settle down or continue dancing in the limelight"

"Ouch…"

"For the first part. She didn't let him see me for nearly 25 years but he never gave up on trying to get to know me and my sister. They eventually settled with an agreement. Whenever my father was back on Asgard, Rada and I would stay with him but whenever he was off protecting the nine realms, we would stay with my mother. I preferred it that way. I was never really the one to be Asgard's Princess. My mother's place is almost like a breath of fresh air…"

Bruce chuckled to himself, "We're not that different, I guess"

Maria Hill came out onto the balcony, "We're gathering. We have something that happened. You'll want to hear about this"

"Yes, of course. We're right behind you" Bruce said as they both got up.

When they got into the room, Amora looked over to her father holding a tablet, "What's this?"

"A message. Ultron killed Strucker" Steve informed them.

"And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us" Tony finished.

Natasha spoke up, "This is a smoke screen. Why send a message when you've just given a speech?"

Steve caught on, "Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss"

"Yeah, I bet he… Yeah" Natasha sighed, "Everything we had on Strucker's been erased"

"Not everything" Steve told her.

Amora opened up a box full of files and skimmed the paperwork as Steve went on, "Known associates. Baron Strucker had a lot of friends"

"Well, these people are all horrible" Clint spoke up.

"Wait. I know that guy" Tony waved out to Banner, "From back in the day. He operates off the African coast. Black market arms"

Steve gave a stern look to Tony as he explained himself, "There are conventions. All right? You meet people. I didn't sell him anything. He was talking about finding something new, a game-changer. It was all very Ahab"

"This?" Thor pointed to the picture.

Tony leaned in to see, "Ah, it's a tattoo, I don't think he had it"

Thor shook his head, "Those are tattoos, this is a brand"

"We won't be able to use the computer to know what it means" Natasha folded her arms over her chest.

Thor glanced over to Amora, "We do not need a computer… daughter?"

Thor gave the picture to Amora as she took it and only glanced at the brand on his neck as the answer popped into her head, "It's a word in an African dialect meaning "thief". In a much less friendly way"

"What dialect?"

"Wakanda"

Tony and Steve looked to each other, "If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods-"

"I thought your father said he got the last of it" Steve told him.

"I don't follow" Bruce spoke up for everyone in the room, "What comes out of Wakanda?"

Tony answered as Amora looked to the shield, "The strongest metal on Earth"

"Where is this guy now?" Steve demanded.

* * *

Amora glanced down as the jet sped through the African Coast on the Salvage Yard. She formed her hands into fists as she prepared herself for yet another fight. Not just with Ultron but with the twins, the boy who had super speed. Amora remembered how he fought and chuckled as he dodged her hits. Now that she thought about it, Pietro wasn't trying to hurt her in anyway like how he hurt Clint. He was trying to have fun with her, in whatever way she couldn't figure it out yet.

A voice beside her broke her trance, "You're the only one that Ultron has no idea about. I heard him say that to you. I'm sure it frustrates him but that will be our advantage. Make sure the telepath doesn't get into your head"

Amora turned to Captain America and nodded, she heard about Pietro's twin and her abilities, Rogers had briefed her a little while ago. If Ultron finds out about her powers than she would definitely be at the top of the list of his needs for whatever he is planning. Amora glanced over her shoulder to her father who was talking with Natasha on the other side of the jet. Steve glanced over and followed her gaze before looking back to the young girl.

The jet started to slow down as Amora tensed up and rolled her shoulders around and picked up her sword. She stared at her reflection before placing it on her belt. Amora placed her hair into a half ponytail as she started to shake out her limbs. She felt eyes stare at her as she glanced up and noticed that Steve Rogers hadn't moved but was actually watching her and smiling.

Amora finally said, "What? Why are you staring at me?"

Steve shook his head, "You just remind me of how I used to be. Don't worry. Your father is already proud of you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here"

"Thank you" Amora smiled, "I just really want to punch that silver-haired bullet in the face. Just once"

Steve looked to her, "What about Ultron? What are you going to do to him?"

Amora blinked as she stammered, "I- I'm not too sure yet"

"You ready to roll?" Tony asked as he got off the pilot chair.

"Yes, Thor, Iron Man, and I will take him head on" Captain America told everyone, "Widow, Hawkeye, and Amora stay to the side and we'll give Banner a code green signal if necessary. We good?"

Amora glanced over to Banner, expecting him to be disappointed but he quickly brought up his hands and nodded to everyone. He was more than happy to stay out of any kind of fight.

"Then let's move out" Captain America marched, "Be on your guard"

Amora nodded as she walked down the ramp along with the Avengers.

* * *

She walked through the corridor as she could hear Ultron's voice being raised while talking to someone. Amora glanced down a pathway to see that he had just severed someone's arm. She gawked as everyone down there seemed just as shocked as she felt. She could see Pietro had glanced over to the robot with wide eyes along with his sister. Amora couldn't understand why those two could possibly follow a being like that. It almost disgusted her how they were willing to go through all of this just to see the Avengers killed off.

Ultron complained, "It's a thing with me. Stark is… He's a sickness!"

Iron Man came over to him, "Ah, Junior. You're gonna break your old man's heart"

"If I have to" Ultron turned to him.

"Nobody has to break anything" Thor spoke up.

Ultron countered, "Clearly you've never made an omelet"

Iron Man turned to Thor, "He beat me by one second"

Pietro spoke up, "Ah, yes, he's funny. Mr. Stark. It's what? Comfortable? Like old times?"

"This was never my life" Iron Man told him as Amora furrowed her eyebrows.

"You two can still walk away from this" Captain America told them.

The girl spoke up, "Oh, we will"

"I know you've suffered-" the Captain started.

"Captain America" Ultron laughed, "God's righteous man. Pretending you could live without a war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but-"

Thor interrupted him, "If you believe in peace, then let us keep it"

Ultron turned to him, "I think you're confusing _peace_ with _quiet"_

"Uh-huh. What's the vibranium for?" Iron Man acknowledged.

"I'm glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan" Ultron told him.

With just a blink, a couple of robots came out of nowhere and started to attack. That was Amora's signal as she jumped out from her hiding spot and severed a robot's head. She turned and stabbed one through the chest as she kicked him over the ledge.

"Need assistance?" She asked Iron Man.

"Always a pleasure"

Amora smiled, "Then I'm glad to help"

" _Guys, we got trouble! Looks like we got a third party fighting with us. We'll try to take care of them while you deal with the mess down there"_ Hawkeye's voice came through her ear.

Just before she could acknowledge his sentence, gunfire erupted all around her. Amora knelt down and turned to see a robot had thrust himself into her stomach and sent her flying over to the wall.

Amora grunted as she found another blade in her boot and cut the main cord of the robot.

Amora got up and walked out just a few paces before she felt a slight sting on her bottom. She yelped and turned around but couldn't find anything. The pang came again as she turned back around, confused about what was happening. Amora blinked before a young man stopped right in front of her with silver hair, smirking at her. She just stared at him for a moment before he disappeared right when she felt the slap on her butt. Amora gasped and blushed at the same time as she became both flustered and angry at him.

"Oh, you are going to pay for that! I will rip your hands off of your wrists, human! Just watch me"

Amora suddenly felt bear hugged from behind as a deep chuckle danced into her ear. She rolled her eyes and let out a disgusted growl. Her arms snapped him out of his hold as she turned and pushed him away from her. Pietro lost his footage as he smiled, he was surprised that she was stronger than she looked. Amora moved her hand up to control him but Pietro ran off before she could control his mind.

She looked around as she finally picked up her sword and started to wave it around blindly as she heard him running around her. He stopped with his body close her hers, making her trying to reach out and steady him but he ran away from her. Amora let out a yell of frustration as she ran off and took out her annoyance on a black market dealer. Amora threw someone aside and off the ramp and moved for the second one when a flash came by and beat up the man before she could touch him.

"What's a matter, honey?" an eastern european voice came from behind her.

Amora turned and thrust out a punch but didn't expect to get caught by his arms and pinned to the wall. Her blue eyes stared into his piercing eyes for a minute as she could feel his body heat giving her warmth as he smiled at her. She quickly jolted her head forward, making Pietro let out a groan as he backed away, clutching his head.

Amora smirked to herself as he clutched the bar and bowed down, trying to stop the pain. She slowly walked over to him, getting ready to punch him once more.

Pietro looked up, his eyes widened just a little bit before he quickly straightened up as if ready for the blow.

"No, don't!" Pietro yelled out, "Not this one, Wanda"

"What?" Amora turned and gasped when she noticed the twin was next to her but she almost looked just as surprised as Amora did for Pietro blowing her cover.

"Fine" Wanda responded, "Have it your way"

A scarlet blast hit Amora as she was flung from the railing and landed on the floor below, making her groan in pain as Clint's voice rang in her head, " _Who's ever standing we got to move. Guys?"_

Amora slowly got up and stared up at the place where she fell. The twins weren't there anymore. She slowly turned around and started to raise herself back up. The fall made her leg started to throb as she limped a bit but other than that, she was fine. She glanced back up to the railing as she couldn't help but think about how Pietro stopped his sister from warping her mind. But why?

Amora turned and noticed her father walking by her, "Father? What's wrong?"

"Heimdall, your eyes"

"What? No, it's me. Amora. Wake up!"

Thor moved back as he jerked a little bit. Amora gasped as he grimaced in pain at something. She knew for a fact that Wanda had gotten to him. She didn't know what she could do but lifted up her hand and slowly closed her eyes as she felt her mind became fuzzy. She had to make sure that this would work.

Amora felt her head became light as she felt slightly nauseous and dizzy. The telepath definitely had some strong power within her. She had to find her father's core and control him to snap out of his dream. But being how this was her first time doing it, the ability felt new to her and drained her faster than her other abilities.

Suddenly a voice came out, "Daughter! Thank you. I did not think I could get warped"

"Father!" Amora smiled and thrust her arms around a weary Thor.

"What happened? Where is Rogers?" Thor looked around.

Amora turned and looked around for him and noticed how quiet it was. No one was communicating to each other. Amora quickly walked around mindlessly before she stopped to see Captain America slowly walking, flinching at something, and then stopping and looking around. Amora glanced behind her as her father shared the same look of concern on his face as she did.

Amora sighed, "This is going to be exhausting"

She closed her eyes once more and felt dizzy as she did a moment ago when she tried to free her father from his trance. Her legs wobbled a bit as she focused on the task at hand. Amora found Captain America a lot easier than her father but still the toll was great on her body.

Rogers groaned, "What happened?"

Amora gasped as she collapsed down but felt strong arms hold onto her as he picked her back up. Thor held her bridal style as she tried to keep the room from spinning.

Amora let out a slight moan as she dropped down her head onto his shoulders and started to pant as Steve made his way over to them as she felt something warm drip down from her nose as her vision failed her just as Thor yelled out her name before it became completely dark.


	7. Father's Fear

Amora felt pain course through her head, pounding all around. She slowly raised her hand up to her head and squinted as she tried to keep her brain from popping out of her ears. The last thing she remembered was helping Captain America in freeing him from the mindwarp that the little witch had placed onto him. Amora opened up her eyes and looked around to see that she was back on the Quinjet. At first, she thought that she was alone but then saw some movement in the corners. Clint was with Natasha as he was trying to coax her back into reality as Captain America was still panting with his head down low.

"Hey, there you are" Thor knelt down and stroked his daughter's hair.

Amora groaned, "What happened?"

"You fainted when you used your magic to release Rogers from his spell"

"Did anyone else got their mind's warped?" Amora tried to straighten herself up.

"You just need to work on healing yourself first"

"But what about everyone else? I need to reach out to them. I can tell that Natasha is still struggling. I am the only one who can help them"

Thor shook his head, "I am ordering you not to"

Amora sighed and glanced around, "Where is Tony and Bruce?"

"Stark is out retrieving the Hulk" Thor informed her.

"The Hulk?" Amora asked and watched as her father slowly closed his eyes as she said, "Wanda got to him too, didn't she?"

Amora took this time to really look at her father and noticed that he was still beaded with sweat. She might've gotten him out of his trance but that didn't help him with forgetting what he saw. She started to wonder what each of her team members actually did see in their worst fears. Amora knew that it would be too privy of her to ask so she decided not to. Instead, she took another glance around the room to everyone still suffering because Amora wasn't strong enough to take them out of their misery.

Thor nodded, "We all took quite a toll"

Amora shifted, "We were not expecting that. What about the vibranium?"

"It got away"

"Ultron outsmarted us once more"

"Seems that way" Thor agreed as he pet his daughter's blonde hair, "We're losing time on this Earth. With the twins on his side it makes it damn near impossible to get to him"

Amora nodded, "They both have common ground"

Amora sighed and leaned her head back as she closed her eyes for a moment. Pietro had saved Amora from being warped, but why? He had only met her once and even Wanda seemed surprised about it. Her mind jotted back to how he constantly teased her back in the factory as she remembered the way his chuckle sounded deep and throaty as his strong arms pinned her to his body.

"What is it?"

"Huh?"

"You have a faint smile on your face"

"Oh, I'm just thinking about mother and Rada, it helps with the pain" Amora gave him a weak smile as she felt a blush form on her cheeks.

"You know when things turned for the worst in my battles, I used to think about your mother as well and it would give me strength"

"Really?"

"That was until my girls were born" Thor smiled.

"You never told me that" Amora looked up to her father.

"I wanted to wait until you were older" Thor explained as he suddenly had a far away look in his face, "But then I realized that waiting not might be the best option. Who knows what will happen tomorrow or a year from now. You coming back should've proven that to me but it didn't. I should've spent more time with you and your sister when you both were young"

"Father, what are you talking about?"

Thor hesitated as he remembered seeing Heimdall and warning him how he was a destroyer as lightning bolts shot out from his body, one piercing Amora's mother as Rada screamed as she knelt down to the pile of dust. The second vision was of him leaving Amora as a child,as she pleaded for him not to go and then the next flash she and Rada seemed older with a family of her own as she yelled at him, telling him that he might've been a warrior but he was no father. A cold hand snapped him out of his trance once more and looked down into Amora's blue eyes.

"It's nothing" Thor shook his head.

Amora gave him a look, "You're lying. I can see it in your eyes. What did that witch make you see?"

"You rejecting me as your father" Thor nearly whispered out.

"What?"

"That is my greatest fear and being the cause of your unhappiness"

"Why would you believe that I would ever reject you as my father?" Amora asked.

Thor knew the answer to that question; because he never asked her if he was a good enough father to her. He always just assumed that the time he spent with her was just enough.

"Because it is what Loki did" Thor whispered.

"He did that because grandfather lied to him about his lineage" Amora reminded him.

Thor nodded, "But still, I grew up with not having my father around and learned how to cope as a son. You're my daughter and I should've assumed that you were not like me, always pretending to be by my side while I was in battle. Instead, I should've tucked you in as a child, read you one of your favorite stories, said a prayer with you and kiss you good night. Like most father's"

"Father, enough!"

"It is how I feel"

"But I didn't live wondering where you were, I knew exactly what was going on even at a young age" Amora told him.

"What?" Thor turned and looked her in the eye.

Amora straightened up and sat on her elbows on the gurney, "Mother told me stories of the adventures you told her and that would give me strength to know that you were okay"

"Your mother did that for me?" Thor asked, surprised.

"She might hate you, but she knew we still loved you even when she separated you from us" Amora smiled.

Thor smiled faintly as he had to remember when he returned back to Asgard to thank the mother of his two daughters for keeping their spirits up even when he couldn't.

"Right. Of course, she did" Thor's smile brightened, "That is what she would do afterall. Your mother is always loyal to her family even if she doesn't want to admit that I am in it"

"She's still trying to get used to it"

"So we're good? My fears are only in my mind?" Thor asked his daughter.

"Yes, and I do not hate you for thinking you abandoned me" Amora got up and sat herself in a seated position.

Thor knelt down and kissed the top of her head, "Good"

"But while we are on the subject, you still have yet to give me something from each of the realms you protect" Amora reminded him.

"I will get right on that, don't you worry. Whatever you want, I will bring back. Even if it's a dusty old book that you want"

"Tony's coming back" Clint reported.

Amora turned to the opening as she let out a breath and whispered, "Oh, God"

"Banner…" Thor mumbled.

Tony was still in his massive suit of armor as he walked over to the Quinjet but Banner was what everyone was looking at. Wanda definitely saved her wrath on him as he looked completely destroyed, almost mental. Amora slowly got up from the gurney and took a step toward the pair but stopped. Thor had placed his hand on her shoulder as she remembered how he told her not to free anyone from their guilt anymore. She hated to admit it but Amora had to agree, she didn't have enough strength to free Natasha and Bruce. Amora sighed in defeat as Banner walked himself onto the jet with debris covering him and trailing his footsteps until he collapsed by the side of the gurney.

"Here you go" Amora quickly took the blanket that covered her and placed it over his shoulders.

Bruce barely whispered out, "Thanks"

Tony walked onto the jet as he let out, "Put us into stealth mode and get us the hell out of here"


	8. Safe House

"There has been a time close to this" Clint told Amora, "Where we thought that we were close to losing. But this team can get through it, I know we can"

"Has it ever been this bad?" Amora whispered to Clint.

Clint took a glance back before he looked over to Amora then back to the sky, "Last time, I was the only one in a mind control. It was tough for me to cope but your uncle never got into my head to show me my fears"

"That's the only way that Ultron knew could tear them apart. No one wants to talk about their fears"

Clint stayed quiet for a moment before he said, "Yeah"

Amora turned to him, "I am sorry that I don't have the strength to pull your other friends out of their trance"

"Don't worry about it, I'd rather have one Asgardian ready to fight than two down" Clint told her.

Amora sighed, "I just hope I am enough"

Amora watched as her father continued to pace, he's been doing it for almost an hour now. At first, he didn't want to because he knew Amora was watching but now it seemed like he didn't care. Everyone else was morbidly still, lost in their thoughts and processing what they recently saw. Amora felt a pat on her shoulder as Tony came up beside her as he glanced back to the team as well. When they both looked towards each other, he gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Amora returned his gesture with a nod as she turned back to see where Clint was flying off to.

"Hey, you wanna switch out?" Tony asked.

Clint answered, "No, I'm good. If you guys wanna get some kip, now's a good time because we're still a few hours out"

"Few hours from where?" Amora asked.

"A safe house" Clint replied.

* * *

A couple hours later, Amora walked up to a farmhouse with her father by her side, "What is this place?"

"Safe house" Tony answered.

"Let's hope" Clint told them as he opened the door while cradling Natasha, "Honey? I'm home"

A pregnant brunette came out of the kitchen as she stared at everyone as Clint greeted, "Hi, Company. Sorry, didn't call ahead"

"Hey" she cupped his face and kissed him before turning to everyone else.

Tony turned to Amora, "This is an agent of some kind"

Clint called to them, "Amora, Gentlemen, this is Laura"

Laura waved as she said, "I know all of your names"

Amora smiled and nodded her head as she glanced around the house and was honestly surprised at the set up. It was everything that Amora _didn't_ think Clint was. She never took him as a farmhouse style kind of guy. Amora didn't even think that Clint was even married, yes he was handsome but she always assumed he had a girlfriend and not a pregnant wife. Amora turned as she heard footsteps bounding down the stairs as she realized she was about to get yet another shock from Mr. Barton.

"Ooh! Incoming" Clint walked over as a son and a younger daughter turned into the room.

"Dad!"

"Hi, sweetheart!" Clint wrapped his arm around the son, "Hey, buddy. How are you guys doing?"

"These are smaller agents"

"Look at your face! Oh, my goodness"

"Did you bring Auntie Nat?"

Amora turned to her just in time to see the female agent put a mask on her dishevled face as she smiled, "Why don't you hug her and find out?"

The little girl turned and ran over to Natasha as she ran over and picked up the little girl and held her to her side. Amora turned to see if the others were smiling as well but noticed that either they were shocked or they seemed tired. She almost forgot that only hours ago, she and the team had fought Ultron and the twins.

"Sorry for barging in on you"

"Yeah, we would have called ahead, but we were busy having no idea that you existed", Tony spoke up.

Clint smiled, "Yeah, well, Fury helped me set this up when I joined. He kept it off SHIELD's files. I'd like to keep it that way. I figure it's a good place to lay low"

"Thank you for trusting us here", Amora told him.

Amora heard a crunch as she looked down and noticed her father had crushed one of the girls toys. She rolled her eyes as Thor pushed it under the coffee table.

Amora huffed, "Not even five minutes and you already destroyed something. Let us just hope that that wasn't the child's favorite toy"

The girl glanced over to Thor as he stared at her for a moment before he mumbled, "I have to go"

Amora furrowed her eyebrows as she quickly ran after her father as he marched out of the house.

Thor walked down the stairs before he heard footsteps as Amora bounded down and followed her father until he slowed down. He took in a deep breath as he knew he didn't have to turn around to see that his daughter would be by his feet, ready to follow him wherever he would go. It was always the hardest of times whenever he had to leave. Thor turned around and was met with blue eyes staring up at him, not Clint's daughter but his own. Amora didn't have to ask as she knew that look; her father was planning on leaving. Behind her, Captain America had walked out and was standing on the stairs, also confused.

"Thor?" Rogers asked.

Thor told the two of them, "I saw something in that dream. I need answers. I won't find them here. Please, look out for my daughter until I return"

Steve Rogers opened his mouth to protest but then formed his jaw and nodded. Thor glanced down to his daughter and traced her cheek before he took a step back, swung around his hammer, and flew off. Rogers watched as the young daughter glanced up to the sky even though she wouldn't be able to see her father in the blinding sun. After a while, Amora shifted and turned around to face the house as a tear came down her cheek. She walked over to the house as Steve gently placed his hand on her back and lead her into Clint's home before he stopped and realized he couldn't go in himself.

"Hey! Where did your dad go?" a female voice asked once Amora went into the house, "Did something come up?"

Amora sighed, "I do not know"

Amora walked away from Natasha and wandered aimlessly around the house, trying to get her fill of the room. Her feet lead her to the back of the room where half of the floorboards were pulled out but there was still a bench out there. Amora sank herself down onto it as she glanced back up to the sky in hopes that she will see her father come back down and stay with her. Something plopped down on the side, making Amora turn and see Widow had followed her and was sitting right next to her.

Natasha turned to her, "He'll be alright"

Amora nodded, "My father isn't the quiet type, he always talks to someone about what is bothering him. If he is quiet and flies off to who knows where, then I am even more worried than you think"

"He wouldn't leave you alone for too long"

Amora wanted to argue that he already has when she was younger but then stopped as a lump rose in her throat. She turned back around and looked down to her knees as she felt scared for the first time since coming to Midgard. Scared that she is running out of time.

"He chose to not tell me anything about his vision" Amora told the other woman.

Natasha took a second before she said, "Because he doesn't want to worry you"

"And leaving without telling me isn't going to worry me?"

"His mind is still in a fog"

Amora nodded, "I still wonder why I didn't get hit though. I mean, they were both right there, cornering me, and then he told her no"

Natasha turned and looked over to Amora as she looked confused and almost in a far away place. It felt like days since Nat cracked a smile but she did as she realized that the young princess didn't get it.

She leaned in, "Maybe because he likes you. He wouldn't have told his sister to stop if their plan all along was to hurt all of us. If you're saying that he stopped his sister than that must mean something. His sister is all he's got left and he wouldn't want to cause friction between them. But he chose that risk anyways. That tells me that he's probably got feelings for you"

"He doesn't have feelings for me" Amora quickly dismissed, "That's not possible. We've only met each other twice and both times I've tried to hit him in the face"

Natasha chuckled, "The first time I met Banner, he yelled at me and I aimed a gun at him"

"And Jane fell in love with my father after she hit him with her car" Amora huffed, "Midgardians find weird ways to make first impressions"

Natasha couldn't help but smile to the clueless yet brilliant young woman sitting right next to her, having all the answers at her fingertips but yet oblivious on the game of love.

Natasha looked to her, "It's okay to say that you like him too. It's kind of fun to like the bad boys every once in awhile"

"What are you getting at?" Amora glanced to the red haired woman, "I can't like him. He's the enemy. There can't be anything between us"

Natasha teased and got up from her spot, "I'm going to take a shower. Let me know how that mindset works out for you"


	9. Sunroom & Secrets

"About time you came out of my sun room" Clint commented once Amora got the urge to move.

Amora looked up, "I did not know you needed it"

"No, no, I actually liked to see that room being put into good use" Clint waved it off.

"It's a lovely room" Amora glanced back.

"It's almost lunchtime, do you want something to eat?" Clint asked.

Amora glanced up at the clock, "Yes, but I can make it myself"

"Please, you're a guest in my house" Clint walked behind the counter, "At least let me unwind by making sure _one_ of my guests wants my hospitality. Everyone else is trying to help out in their own way but it's just-"

"I've always wanted to try a sandwich, chips, and a glass of milk" Amora cut him off as she slowly walked over to the counter, "We do have milk in Asgard as well but my father says it's different here. Do you have any?"

"I have two kids living in this house, of course I have milk" Clint smirked as he started to work on her sandwich, "You like Earth so far?"

Amora chuckled, "It's a pretty boring planet with not much to do"

"Oh yes, the fights, flying around the world, and beating up AI's is just all part of the everyday life here" Clint went along.

Amora shook her head, "We've been in a big rush here that I feel like the only time I ever got to stop and see the planet were those first three days"

"Well, you kind of dropped in at the wrong time" Clint poured a glass of milk.

"Looks like I came at the right time" Amora glanced outside, "My abilities have been put into good use here. I haven't felt like this in a long time"

"I thought your father said that it's rare for an Asgardian to come to powers" Clint walked over with two plates with sandwiches in each hand.

Amora shrugged, "Ever since uncle Loki decided to try and take the throne, people weren't a fan of knowing that he was the one who taught me to control my powers"

Clint nodded, "People thought that he fed you the same negative energy. He didn't think about how his actions would affect their view on you"

"I never knew that part of him"

"Because he didn't want you to see that side of him" Clint sighed, "I'm sure he's sorry for doing that to you. I mean that from the bottom of my heart, really. The bastard had me under mindcontrol for nearly the whole time he was here. I have more words to say about him but he'll just ruin the taste of the delicious sandwich I made for you. Don't you think?"

Amora smiled, "Right, it will make the sandwich taste bitter. No more sad talk, I'm sure that's what everyone else is doing. We don't need to talk about it anymore"

Clint picked up his sandwich, "Good because I was starting to think I was a bad host. Tell me how the sandwich tastes. Now it's not a five star sandwich, maybe a decent 2 and a half but don't judge. It's your first one"

Amora picked it up with both hands and sighed, "Here we go"

Clint watched as she took a big bite of the sandwich and didn't speak until he saw her throat move up and down to show that she swallowed, "Well?"

Amora smiled, "It's good!"

Clint made a face, "You didn't have to say that, if it's horrible you can tell me. Don't try and sugarcoat it"

"No, it's lovely" Amora dismissed him, "The texture is amazing"

Clint side nodded, "Yeah, well don't go to Subway anytime soon. You'll start to think I gave you crap"

Amora hesitated before she took another bite and looked up to him before Clint reassured, "I didn't put any in it. Only the edible stuff"

"Hey, dad!" Clint's son ran into the kitchen, "Wanna work on the porch?"

Clint smiled, "Sure, buddy! Come on, Amora, there's a chair out on the porch"

Amora picked up her food, "Can I bring this?"

"It's not a five star hotel. Bring it anywhere you want, even the bathroom" Clint told her.

"That's disgusting"

"Why can she bring her food to the bathroom and not me?" his son complained as Amora followed the pair.

Clint placed a hand on his head, "I was kidding. I was hoping she wouldn't do that. Then again, she's not from this world"

"I'm not like my father" Amora commented, "I atleast know how to behave in each realms according to their culture"

Amora walked over to the steps and sat and placed the cup of milk down as she started to enjoy her sandwich once more as Clint responded, "Good! I've seen the footage of your father, it wasn't pretty. Behave yourself!"

"Of course" Amora muttered, "He never did pay attention to etiquette class when he was my age"

Amora picked up a chip and took a bite and was surprised at how crunchy and salty they were. At first, she grimaced but after a few bites, she could see why commercials kept advertising these side dishes. She picked up her glass of milk and eagerly drank it and noticed that her father was right about how the taste was familiar yet different. Amora picked up her head just in time as Steve walked over and sat down next to her on the steps. They stayed quiet for a moment as the young girl continued to eat until she picked up her plate and offered him some of her chips. He glanced down before he picked one up and took a bite into it as she placed the plate back down onto her lap.

Steve spoke up, "Thank you, I never really got to say it. The vision felt so real almost like as if it were a dream I knew I was in but couldn't get out of"

"You do not have to thank me" Amora told him, "I was doing what was necessary for the team"

Steve repeated, "What was necessary for the team. I don't even know what that means anymore. I don't even know if we're all a team. The more the day passes the more secrets are revealed"

Amora slowly bit her lip as she thought about her own secret, "Sometimes it's necessary to protect the people that you care about"

"But we've been through so much together" Steve shook his head.

"Did you ever tell anyone about your vision?" Amora turned to him.

Steve hesitated, "I'm sure everyone can guess what the witch showed me if they think hard enough"

Amora thought about it for a moment before she said, "Your actual time. The one where you were supposed to live in-"

"And die in" Steve spoke up, "All of my friends are all dead and the love of my _past_ life barely recognizes me for who I am. Everyday her memory is fading more quickly than the next. The only person who knows what I'm going through is scared and confused and probably doesn't know he's a target right now. When I was in that dream, I felt something that I actually do regret feeling now. I felt happy and I _wanted_ this reality to be a dream so that way I could be with the people who knew me from day one"

Amora took this in as she said, "Maybe that's why you're here. You mentioned someone being here that's from your time. If you were old and gray what do you think that person would be feeling right now. I'm not going to ask who you are talking about, Steve. It's none of my business but I know that whoever you're talking about sounds very much like family and you will do whatever it takes to keep them safe"

"More than anything. I guess that's the real reason why I'm here; to give hope where there is none"

"Not alone, Steve" Amora reminded, "You were born in a world where you were the only enhanced and now you're living in a world where you are no longer alone"

Steve smiled, "Do you know what your worst fear would be? If you were ever shown by the Maximoff girl, I mean"

Amora slowly inhaled as she remembered hearing the distant rumble from the marketplace. She turned in the direction of the Bifrost Bridge, as did everyone there. Her mother was close to her and had reached out and held her hand although Amora couldn't feel it. She didn't remember when she picked up her dress and started to run out of the crowded place. The day felt like a blur as she remembered having a sinking feeling just praying to anyone who would listen that it wasn't Midgard that had made that noise, that it wasn't her father who had died.

"I am sure I can take a wild guess" Amora told him, "But if it is, then I've already lived through it… in a way"

Steve opened his mouth to say something but then saw someone over Amora's shoulder which made him quickly jump to his feet, she turned to see Tony Stark walking with a man who had an eyepatch over one eye as the man let out, "Hello Captain, we got work to do"


	10. The Cradle

Nick Fury started as the Avengers gathered in Clint's kitchen, "Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. My contacts say he's building something. The amount of vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing"

Captain asked, "What about Ultron himself?"

"Oh, he's easy to track. He's everywhere" Fury answered, "The guy is multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. It still doesn't help us get an angle on any of his plans, though"

"Is he still going after launch codes?" Stark asked as he threw a dart at the bullseye.

"Yes, he is" Fury told them, "But he's not making any headway"

"I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare" Tony scoffed.

Fury commented, "Well, I contacted our friends at the Nexus about that"

Steve questioned, "Nexus?"

Banner spoke up, "It's the world Internet hub in Oslo. Every byte of data flows through there. Fastest access on Earth"

Clint asked, "So what did they say?"

Fury commented, "He's fixated on the missiles. But the codes are constantly being changed"

Amora picked up her head, "By whom?"

"Parties unknown" Fury answered.

"Do we have an ally?" Widow asked.

Fury cleared the air, "Ultron's got an enemy. That's not the same thing. Still, I'd pay folding money to know who it is"

"I might need to visit Oslo" Tony suggested, "Find our unkown"

Widow sighed, "Well, this is good times, boss, but I was kind of hoping when I saw you, you'd have more than that"

"I do. I have you" Fury walked over to the table, "Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere. Ears everywhere else. You kids had all the tech you could dream up. Here we are, back on Earth, with nothing but our wit and our will to save the world. Ultron says the Avengers are the only thing between him and his mission. And whether or not he admits it-"

"His mission is global destruction" Amora spoke up as she felt everyone's eyes look to her.

Steve was the first to speak, "What? You make it sound like you already know. How do you-"

"I've seen it" Amora confessed, "Midgard was destroyed and I went back in time to figure out why. I didn't tell anyone but my father because I wanted to know for sure who was behind it but now it is pretty obvious"

Everyone seemed to take this in differently; Steve locked his jaw and shook his head, fed up with the lies. Clint glanced over to his family as if it were the last time he would see them and Tony looked down to the darts in his hands and slowly twirled them around. Amora felt like a big weight was lifted from her chest but not her only regret was not trusting any of them sooner with the information.

Fury spoke up after what felt like five minutes of silence, "All this, laid in a grave... So stand, outwit the platinum bastard"

"Steve doesn't like that kind of talk" Widow teased.

Steve looked to her, "You know what, Romanoff?"

"So, what does he want?" Fury asked.

Steve sighed, "To become better, better than us. He keeps building bodies"

"Person bodies" Amora noted, "The human form is inefficient. Biologically speaking, we're outmoded. But he keeps coming back to it"

Widow looked up to Banner, "When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed"

"They don't need to be protected" Banner spoke up, "They need to evolve. Ultron's going to evolve"

"How?" Fury asked.

Banner thought for a moment before he said, "Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?"

"I'll take Clint, Natasha, and Amora" Steve told Tony and Fury as he straightened himself up from his place.

Tony spoke up as everyone dispersed to get ready as Amora stayed in place, "Alright, strictly recon. I'll hit the Nexus, I'll join you as soon as I can. If Ultron's really building a body… He'll be more powerful than any of us, maybe all of us"

Steve sighed, "An android designed by a robot. You know, I really miss the days when the weirdest thing science ever created was me"

Fury told the two, "I'll drop Banner off at the tower. You mind if I borrow Miss Hill?"

Stark nodded, "She's all yours, apparently. What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. Something dramatic, I hope" Fury smiled as he left.

Steve looked over to Amora as she played with her nails, "You ready?"

Amora nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you"

"Don't worry about it" Steve quickly put in but she could tell he was fed up with the secrets,

"Let's just get Ultron before your past becomes our future. That's all that matters right now"

* * *

Captain America and Amora walked on the rooftop as Rogers said, "Two minutes. Stay close"

Amora and Steve ran through the building to where the lab was to find out that they were too late, the lights were shut off and sparks were everywhere as Amora ran over to a familiar fallen face, "Dr. Cho!"

She leaned up as much as she could as Amora assessed her chest where she saw a dark red bloodstain as she also was aware that she had a gash on the side of her head. Amora could see that she was even lucky to be breathing after nearly escaping Ultron but Dr. Cho still needed medical attention. The young woman looked up as Captain America gave her a white rag as Amora started to put pressure. Helen was already sweaty and breathing heavily which wasn't a good sign. Steve moved away slightly as he started to request help for Helen Cho.

Amora clenched up her jaw as she was tired of being in second place to Ultron.

Helen told the pair, "He's uploading himself into the body"

"Where?" Rogers asked.

"The real power is inside the Cradle" Helen said after she shook her head from not knowing where he was going, "The gem, its power is uncontainable. You can't just blow it up. Amora's going to have to shut down the Cradle or get it to Stark"

Rogers told her, "First, we have to find it"

Helen nodded and looked to them, "Go"

"Did you guys copy that?" Amora asked as Steve and she quickly moved back outside.

Clint answered, " _We did"_

Widow spoke up, " _I got a private jet taking off across town. No manifest. That could be him"_

" _There. It's a truck from the lab"_ Clint responded, " _Right above, you guys. On the loop by the bridge, it's them. You got three with the Cradle, one in the cab. I could take out the driver"_

"Negative. That truck crashes, the gem could level the city" Steve told them, "We need to draw out Ultron"

Steve jumped up from the ladder and turned around and offered his hand out to Amora. She took it as he pulled her up and they both ran over to the edge of the overpass of the freeway. Amora recognized the name on the side of the truck as well as the logo coming up to them fast. Steve glanced over to Amora as he was hoping that she was thinking what he was thinking. Amora nodded to him as together, they turned to the other side of the bridge, ran and jumped over the barrier.

Amora landed smoothly as she heard a grunt from behind her. She turned around and noticed that Steve was still tumbling but he was getting closer to the edge. Amora gasped as she reached out to him just as a blast nearly missed her fingertips. She yelped and brought her hand back as she saw Steve roll off the edge.

"Captain!" Amora let out, "Hold on!"

Just as she said that, a blast came from the body of the truck as the door swung open. Amora quickly looked over the edge and saw that Captain America was still clinging to the door. He swung the door around but Ultron blasted it off so that the door was skidding on the ground.

"Well, he's definitely unhappy" Steve told the others, "I'm gonna try and keep him that way"

" _You're not a match for him, Cap"_ Clint spoke up, " _Amora_ _might have a chance but definitely not you"_

Amora took out her sword as she got ready for Ultron to walk out. Hearing Clint say that made her feel confidence running through her veins.

"Thanks, Barton" Captain America mumbled.

Amora heard a ripple effect as Steve was thrown off of the truck and slammed into a car.

Just as she was ready for him to be drawn out, Ultron's voice came from behind her, "You know what's in that cradle? The power to make real change and that terrifies you"

"I wouldn't call it a comfort" Amora ran to him and started to hit the major parts of his robotic body as he failed to hit her with some kind of blast.

Ultron demanded, "Stop it!"

He grabbed a hold of her arm and shot her in the chest as she flung off of the truck and into another truck. Amora saw her sword fly over the edge as she got up and reached out just in time to barely grab it. She put it back into her holster as the truck started to skid but luckily for her, the pedestrian was actually helping. The truck was moving too fast for Amora to get to the front of the truck so she opted for the side instead. Amora got up onto the head of the truck, jumped and grabbed onto the edge. She grunted slightly as she picked herself up as Captain America was being thrown his shield back to him just in time to hit Ultron in the face with it.

Ultron noticed that Widow was tailing them as he used his anti-gravity equipment to lift up some of the road in front of her. Amora heard from the bed of the truck firing being shot as Widow had to be forced to move into an alley. Amora flipped and flung herself into the room as she stabbed one robot in the chest and kicked one away from her. She took out her sword and beheaded the second robot before it had the chance to fire back at her. Amora took a small step toward the cradle in hopes of shutting it down but then she heard Captain America grunt as a sound came from up above just as Captain came to her vision as she noticed he fell off once more, making Amora jump up and climb herself back up to the top.

"I am not finished with you yet" Amora charged as he tried to hit her as bullets ricocheted past her from the Quinjet giving Amora enough time to throw Ultron off of the truck and Steve to get back on.

Ultron stopped himself as he started to fly straight towards Amora at full speed. She gasped just as Steve grabbed onto her and used himself as a shield for her. But the force of Ultron, made them both fly off and collide into the train next to them. They both groaned as around them they heard screaming as pedestrians tried to get out of the way.

Captain America threw his shield but Ultron threw it back to them as he tried to fight them off as Widow said, " _I'm going in, guys, can you keep him occupied?"_

Steve panted, "What do you think we've been doing?"

Amora charged over to Ultron as she decided to put her sword away and fight with her fists. She punched Ultron and kicked him away, Amora picked up both of her hands to club him in where she would hope is where the information was being sent to but Ultron grabbed onto punched her, making Amora fall to the ground. Amora picked herself up as she noticed Steve was struggling as well before something blue went by him, making Ultron fling off to the other wall as feet stood in front of her. Amora picked up her head as Pietro turned around and winked to her. Despite being thankful and a little bit confused that Pietro saved them, Amora scoffed and rolled her eyes at the young man from her place on the ground.

"Please, don't do this" Ultron said to Wanda as Amora got up to her feet.

"What choice do we have?" Wanda demanded.

Ultron turned and raised his hand up as a beam was aimed at Amora again but she felt her body being pulled to the side. She gasped as she felt suddenly lightheaded before she noticed that hands were on her waist and she was by the corner, not the aisle of the compartment where she last was. Amora picked up her head just as Pietro backed off a little bit, he was so close that she could see the dark rims around the blue of his eyes as his breath warmed up her face.

"We lost him!" Captain America yelled out, making Amora snap out of it, "He's headed your way!"

Amora pushed aside Pietro as she ran over to the control room and noticed the man was no longer with them. She moved him aside and sharply took in a deep breath as she glared back up towards the sky. Even if she could control the train, the wheels wouldn't be able to brake since Ultron fried the machine.

Clint yelled out, " _Cap, you see Nat?"_

Steve responded, "If you have the package, get it to Stark! Go!"

" _Do you have eyes on Nat?"_ Clint asked again.

"Go!" Steve yelled once more.

Steve turned to Amora, Wanda, and Pietro as he said, "Amora, status update on the train?"

Amora reported, "The controls are fried and even if they were not, it would be no good. The train is off of the tracks"

Steve sighed as he turned to the twins who were staying expectantly at him, giving how the last two times they saw each other the twins tried to kill him, Amora took it as some sort of allegiance that they hadn't attacked both Steve or Amora yet. As if the same thoughts were running through his own mind, Steve turned to Amora who only nodded to him before he took a step towards Pietro.

"Civilians in our path" Pietro didn't even hesitate as he left to aid them, Steve turned to Wanda, "Can you stop this thing?"

Wanda slowly nodded as she deeply inhaled and looked down towards the ground. Scarlet energy circled her hands as they shot down the floor as outside Pietro was running in front of them and pushing aside all of the civilians.

Amora was so caught up in the twins magic that she almost didn't see the brick wall they were coming up to until Steve grabbed her and used his shield as protection.

She let out a yelp as the train plowed right through it but slowed down immensely after the impact. Once the train stopped, Amora turned around and looked to Captain America as they both thought the same thing. She looked outside and watched as Wanda quickly went over to her brother who was already panting on the side of the street. Amora turned and walked over to the Captain as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He nodded as he guided her off the train as they both walked over to the twins. They took one glance to each other as they both were curious as to what they saw on the train.

"You want to interrogate them or should I?" Amora asked.

"I just need to take a minute" They both heard Pietro say as they walked toward them.

Cap spoke, "I'm very tempted not to give you one"

Wanda turned to them, "The Cradle. Did you get it?"

Amora answered, "I wasn't able to shut it down but Stark will take care of it once it's brought to him"

"No, he won't" Wanda shook her head.

"You don't know what you're talking about" Steve glared, "Stark's not crazy"

Wanda argued as they both heard a similar quote that Fury told them about Ultron, "He will do anything to make things right"

Amora slightly stiffened as she turned to Steve who tapped on his earpiece.

"Stark, come in" Captain America commanded, "Stark... Anyone on comms"

"Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it" Wanda told Amora,

"Where do you think he gets that?"

"We head for the Avengers Tower" Steve told Amora before he turned to the twins, "All of us"

Wanda and Pietro looked to each other before they nodded as Steve turned to Amora, "Please, tell me you know how to fly a jet"

Amora stared at him for a couple of seconds before she answered, "I do now"


	11. Vision

"How far out are we?"

"We will land soon. I suggest you take a seat"

"No thanks, I like the view from over here" Pietro leaned into her seat.

"I knew you were going to say that" Amora rolled her eyes.

"Why?" Pietro teased, "Because you want me to stay?"

Amora huffed, "More like I want you to leave. I need to concentrate on flying this to the exact coordinates"

"You don't need to concentrate when you've already learned how to fly in just a couple of seconds" Pietro countered.

Amora formed her jaw, "What do you want then?"

Pietro perked up, "To talk to you"

"Why?"

"Because you intrigue me"

"And you are starting to annoy me" Amora told him.

"If I did annoy you, then you would've used your mind control on me again" Pietro told her.

"Maybe because I don't want to" Amora stopped herself, "Because I am flying. I can't fly the jet and control you at the same time. I have to focus on the task at hand. You should sit back down because the Avengers Tower is coming into view. Go"

Pietro stayed quiet for a few moments before he smirked and straightened himself up to sit in the seat next to his sister. He glanced over to the tower with a huge _A_ on it as Amora hit a couple of buttons to control the runway. He turned to move to do as she said but then stopped and looked back down to the blonde as she moved the jet closer to the tower. Amora felt a warm touch on her shoulder, making her gasp as she realized it was Pietro's hand. The jet did a slight jolt as she wasn't prepared for his touch making her blush as she was sure that both Steve and Wanda were aware of what was going on in the front now. Amora swallowed as she felt Pietro's warm breath tickle the side of her face again as she tried her best to focus her attention on the runway.

Pietro whispered, "Anything for you… _Amora"_

"Unbelievable, after all we went through they still want to create another AI" Steve huffed as the four saw Banner and Stark working on the Cradle instead of destroying it.

"The genetic coding tower is at 97%" Banner was being heard saying, "You have got to upload that schematic in the next three minutes"

"I'm gonna say this once"

"How about nonece?"

"Shut it down!"

"Nope, not gonna happen"

"You don't know what you're doing" Amora yelled out to them.

"And you do?" Banner asked as he pointed to Wanda, "She's not in your head?"

"I know you're angry" Wanda tried to reason with him.

Banner scoffed, "Oh, we're way past that. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade"

Amora stepped in front of Wanda, "Banner, after everything that has happened…"

"It's nothing compared to what's coming and you out of all people should know that!" Tony yelled out.

Wanda countered to him, "You don't know what's in there!"

Steve argued, "This isn't a game!"

Amora felt wind pass by her as a mixture of silver and blue ran around the room. She tried to figure out what was happening until Pietro stopped moving. He was holding onto the plugs of the Cradle as the computers flickered and died. Everything was already powered down as Pietro tossed the cord down. He turned and looked over to Tony Stark as he fixed his stance.

"No, no. Go on. You were saying?"

A gunshot was heard throughout the room, making Amora jump. Before she could react to see what happened, Pietro fell through the glass that he was standing on. She couldn't help but let out a gasp as she slightly moved forward to see if he was alright. Amora noticed that Clint was down there and was pinning him to the ground.

"Pietro!", Wanda rushed past her.

Amora turned around and noticed that the room was filling up with so much tension that even she felt uncomfortable with it. She knew that what was coming up would not end well for everyone in this room. She took a step closer to the center as she hoped that she could make peace with everyone before they all started to fight against one another.

"That's enough! Everyone just settle down!" Amora demanded.

"I'm rerouting the upload" Tony ignored her.

Steve threw his shield to Stark which caused him to turn and fire his repulsor to the Captain making him fall to the ground. Wanda moved her hands to stop Tony but Bruce grabbed onto her from the back.

"You foolish Midgardians leave me with no choice!" Amora screamed out as anger filled her lungs.

A wave of yellow energy swarmed out and froze everyone in place as she made Banner separate from Wanda, Clint lower down his gun, and everyone turn towards her.

"I come from a future where your planet was destroyed with the one person that I loved most inside it. I hate to upset all of you, but you mean nothing to me, your planet means nothing to me but it means everything to my father. All this fighting must come to a stop or in 24 hours this place will be nothing but rubble and ash" Amora revealed, "I have seen it. I was swimming through your home planet before I saved it and I am **not** going to stand by and watch all you… _children_ bicker with each other while Ultron plans on destroying this place! So I suggest you settle down or so help me, King Odin, I will put you down myself!"

Amora waited a moment as she let her words sink into every single human being in that room before she let down her mind control to stop and listen to her. Everyone blinked in surprise as they looked around each other. It was almost as if she wasn't even there and now they noticed her. Amora let out a frustrated sigh as she begged someone to move and try to fight with her in the room. She glanced over to Tony who stared at her as he glanced down to his hand that just shot out to his friend.

A rumble came from the distance as Thor quickly ran into the room. Amora smiled and moved to her father but he ran past her and jumped up onto the cradle. Before Amora could yell out to him, Thor lifted up his hammer and sent down lightning to the cradle. The light blinded her as she shield her eyes from the beam.

"Wait!" Banner yelled out in hopes of stopping him.

Thor stopped as everyone waited before the Cradle exploded, making Amora block herself from the shards of glass. When she turned around, she noticed a man-like being was kneeling out of the cradle. He took one look over to Thor and flew over to him before Thor threw him over to the window where the being stopped himself and stared at the city for a moment.

Amora moved slowly forward with everyone else as Thor waved for everyone to lower their weapons as the being turned around and spoke to them for the first time, "I am sorry, that was odd. Thank you"

Thor relaxed a little bit which made Amora inhale as she took her grip off of her sword. She turned and noticed a familiar gem on his forehead as she suddenly found herself placing her sword back in her sheath as hope rose inside of her.

"Thor" Steve broke the silence, "You helped create this?"

"I've had a vision" Thor told everyone, "A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life, and at its center is that"

Banner took a step closer, "What? The gem?"

"It's the Mind Stone. It's one of the six Infinity Stones" Amora lectured, "The greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities"

"Then why would your father bring…"

"Because Stark is right", Thor announced them.

Banner mumbled, "Oh, it's definitely the end times"

"The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron" Thor told everyone.

"Not alone" the being said.

Steve asked, "Why does your Vision sound like Jarvis?"

Tony explained, "We reconfigured Jarvis' matrix to create something new"

"I think I've had my fill of new" Steve told him, still not convinced.

"You think I'm a child of Ultron" the being connected.

Steve countered, "You're not?"

Vision answered, "I'm not Ultron. I am not Jarvis. I am… I am"

"I looked into your head and saw annihilation" Wanda told the Vision.

"Look again"

A scoff was heard from the side as Clint crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Her seal of approval means jack to me"

Amora turned to Clint, "You don't get it, do you? Their powers, the horrors in your heads,

Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone. And they're nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side-"

"Is it?" Steve turned to Vision, "Are you? On our side?"

Vision thought for a moment before he said, "I don't think it's that simple"

Barton told him, "Well, it better get real simple real soon"

"I am on the side of life" Vision explained, "Ultron isn't. He will end it all"

"What's he waiting for?" Stark asked.

"You"

"Where?"

Barton answered, "Sokovia. He's got Nat there, too"

Banner walked over to the Vision, "If we're wrong about you, if you're the monster that Ultron made you to be-"

"What will you do?" Vision asked as he even knew that Banner wasn't capable of killing, "I don't want to kill Ultron, he's unique and he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the Earth, so, he must be destroyed. Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the net. We have to act now and not one of us can do it without the others"

"Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are, and not what you intended. So, there may be no way to make you trust me" the Vision picked up the hammer and turned to Thor as he handed it to him, "But we need to go"

Thor stood there before he took the hammer as Vision left the room before he said, "Right"

"He just gained my trust" Amora spoke up as she turned to Stark, "Well done"

"Three minutes" Steve told everyone, "Get what you need"

Amora sighed as she stood on the runway with her arms crossed as she stared out to the jet getting ready to leave. Amora was now aware that if Ultron succeeds, she might not be fast enough to turn back time once more for a third round. A small wisp of wind flashed around her as Pietro stood in front of her. This time, Amora was prepared for it as she didn't even flinch or gasp with his random appearance. She didn't have the energy to fight him off anymore so she just sighed and waited for him to mention something witty.

"You look scared" Pietro spoke up.

Amora countered, "And you're not?"

Pietro made a face and shook his head, "Nah, I have you to fight with by my side"

Amora smiled a little, "What about your sister and my father; the sorceress and the God of Thunder?"

Pietro seemed to take it into little consideration as he gave a side nod and turned around and looked to the quinjet as well. She studied him as she realized that he didn't even seemed at all nervous, in fact, probably the opposite, he looked excited.

Amora stared at him for a couple of seconds before she barely let out, "How can you be calm at a time like this?"

"Because I am thinking about what will happen after we win in Sokovia" Pietro told her.

"And what will happen?" Amora asked.

"I will kiss you" Pietro answered.

Amora blinked and took a step back, "What? Why?"

Pietro shrugged, "Because that's what people do here when they like one another"

Amora opened her mouth to speak but noticed that her throat was constricted as she struggled to find words. A blush instead rose to her cheeks as she cleared her throat and placed a strand of hair behind her ear. She wish she was as bold as Widow and even wondered what she would say at this point. She felt fingertips trace her chin and brought her head up so that she could see his blue eyes once more. Amora swallowed as she nervously shifted away from him.

"No one has ever courted me before" Amora finally confessed.

"Then Asgard must be full of blind men" Pietro told her.

Amora looked into his eyes as she noticed how serious he was before she heard the Captain tell everyone in the comms, "Avengers Assemble!"


	12. Sokovia

Thor cautiously walked over to his daughter, "Amora"

Amora turned and shook her head, "Do not. This is my mission as well as yours, father. You can not send me away when you need-"

"I'm not sending you away" Thor smiled down to her.

"You are not? But you told me that if it reaches the 7th day that I should leave" Amorarepeated.

"I know. But that was before you became an Avenger" Thor wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulled her in and gave a kiss on the top of her head.

Steve spoke up from the center, "Ultron knows we're coming. Odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire and that's what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia, they didn't so our priority is getting them out. All they want is to live their lives in peace and that's not gonna happen today. But we can do our best to protect them and we can get the job done. We find out what Ultron's been building, we find Romanoff, and we clear the field, keep the fight between us. Ultron thinks we're monsters, that we're what's wrong with the world. This isn't just about beating him, it's about whether he's right"

Hours after Steve's briefing, Amora glanced around the room as she noticed that Pietro was more quiet than usual as she slowly walked over to him, "Hi. You don't mind if I sit here, do you? All the other seats seem taken"

Pietro glanced up and slowly leaned back from his seat and smiled up at her. He glanced down to the seat next to him and slowly pat it. Amora couldn't contain her smile as she decided to do something that she normally wouldn't. She walked over and sat down next to Pietro even though her stomach was twisting and turning into a washing machine. Pietro smiled to her as he gently nudged her shoulder in a playful manner. Amora let out a giggle as she nervously tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Thor was talking to the Vision on the other side of the jet when he did a double take off of the being's shoulder to Amora. Pietro was leaning in and with a flash of blue, he would steal something from Amora as she tried to guess what it was. Amora let out another giggle as he continued to smirk at her. Thor let out a low growl as he watched the superhuman flirt with his daughter, making him wish that the young man was still on Ultron's side. He took a step toward them but Vision placed a hand on his chest and guided the man back to his spot.

The Vision said, "She can handle herself"

Thor grumbled, "I know she can but it's him I don't trust. You would think she would spend her last 24 hours with her father"

"They both want to spend it with each other" a Sovokian voice came from behind Thor.

"I would think you would be enraged at your brother" Thor told her.

Wanda glanced to the couple, "I was at first but I can see that I have nothing to worry about"

"So the guy turned back around and he took off on my bike. I was so angry that I picked up a tomato and called out his name right when I threw it" Pietro continued to tell the story.

Amora smiled, "What happened?"

Pietro shrugged, "He turned around right when the tomato hit him in the head. Square in the face, I didn't care about the bike anymore I just laughed until I couldn't breathe"

Amora and Pietro let out a small laugh as they tried to keep their talk between them. She felt something warm on her hand and looked down to see Pietro was holding onto her hand. Her heart felt light as she glanced over to Pietro who was staring at her, taking her all in. Amora blushed as she glanced away and back to their hands as she felt his breath tickle her cheek.

Pietro whispered, "I'm looking forward to our kiss"

Barton told everyone, "I'm positioning this bird to land"

"Everyone ready?"

"I need to go to the bathroom" Tony raised up his hand, "Can we wait, like, five minutes? It'll be really quick, I swear"

Steve looked over to the other man, "Not funny, Stark"

Amora and Pietro got up from their place and walked over to where everyone was waiting. She glanced over to her father who walked by Pietro, sizing him up and down. Amora couldn't help but look away as she tried to pretend that nothing was happening.

The ramp lowered as everyone started to walk down as Pietro picked up his sister and ran off to where her junction point was. In less than five seconds, Pietro ran back and walked over to Amora.

"Want me to bring you to your position?"

"I got it, Maximoff" Thor let out as he grabbed Amora and pulled her into him, "You just worry about yourself"

Amora mumbled, "Father…"

"I thought that you were supposed to find Ultron's wearhouse. That's on the edge of the city" Pietro pointed over his shoulder.

Thor smirked, "It's on the way"

Thor waved his hammer around before the pair soared into the air and skidded down to Amora's position as she wobbled a little bit.

"You are aware you were supposed to bring Banner with you. Pietro was trying to help" Amora turned to her father, "Now you're going to have to-"

"Hey!" Pietro suddenly came up to them with Banner trailing by him, "You forgot this. You can thank me later"

Thor rolled his eyes as Pietro disappeared and Banner hit the floor, "Never again… and here I thought your mode of transportation sucked. Just give me a sec. I'll be fine"

"So how long have you and Pietro been doing this?" Thor turned to his daughter, "Ever since you dropped down?"

"What?" Bruce glanced up.

Thor moved to speak more but stopped and said, "Nevermind, we're going to have a huge discussion about this later"

Amora watched as her father grabbed his friend by the shirt and flew off in the direction of Ultron's wearhouse. She couldn't help but giggle at the thought of her father getting overprotective of her. Amora quickly cleared her mind, closed her eyes, and touched with as many minds as she could in the farmer's market. She made them feel like they had a sense of danger and needed to evacuate immediately. Wanda had told her to make them feel like planes with bombs were on their way which got the Midgardians to move more quickly. She slowly walked down the street in order to find more people who were out of her reach to help evacuate.

Suddenly she heard people screaming from behind her, making Amora open her eyes and glance up to see Ultron's robots had arrived. She quickly took her mind control off of the humans who instantly became aware of the danger. Amora took her sword out, waved it around to help her soar up as she drove her blade into a robot. She landed on the ground and glanced up toward the sky as she found that she got some of their attention. One of them tried to shoot at her but she used her weapon to deflect the shot to another nearby robot.

Amora yelled to everyone around her, "Evacuate! Now"

Amora waited until the last person ran by her as she tailed behind them until she got to the main entrance of one of the bridges. She noticed that people were starting to abandon their vehicles just to get out of the city. She scanned the crowd to find anyone else of the Avengers and almost immediately found Captain America. Amora glanced up to a robot coming to her which made her throw her sword to the robot, making it slice in half.

Amora commanded, "Everyone get inside one of these main buildings!"

Some of the people that were within hearing of her command quickly did as she said. Others, unfortunately panicked and stayed crouched. Amora moved away from a hand that had a blade before she sliced the robotic arm off.

Amora continued to yell, "Hurry!"

Steve ran up to her, "Amora! Leave the yelling to us!"

Amora turned to him, "You want me to mind control them? But some will be more confused"

"Better confused then dead in my book" Steve replied.

Amora nodded as she waved out her hand and concentrated once more as the screaming people lessened and she heard running feet around her. Everyone ran around her and into one of the main buildings as she pushed them far in to make room for everyone.

Amora opened her eyes and gasped as a robot shot over to her very fast.

Amora jumped out of the way with only mere seconds to spare, making the robot crash and burn. She turned and noticed that her cover was blown as she gripped onto her sword once more. Amora cut off the head of one robot and sliced his leg as she moved more out into the opening. One tried to attack her from behind but she turned around and shoved her blade into it's chest before she whirled it over to a robot floating over her. She was starting to get frustrated as she hoped that there was a way for her power to control metal but it couldn't. Amora will just have to do it the old-fashioned way.

"Cap, there are still more out here" Amora let out.

Steve nodded in the distance as his voice filled her comms, "It's alright! Focus on the fight. I need you here anyways"

Amora nodded as she kicked a robot away from her and drove her sword into another one once more. She glanced to a car and let out a frustrated sigh again as she wished she was as strong as her father. He made lifting cars up look like it was nothing. Amora backed up as a row of robots came marching toward her with their guns raised. A flash of a shield cut through all of them before it bounced back to the Captain.

"You can thank me later!" Steve yelled out, "Or repay me soon! Hopefully during this fight"

Amora smiled and raised a thumbs up just as the ground started to shake violently. She gasped and dropped down to the ground as the earthquake shook the ground as something started to make a weird noise. Amora turned around and gawked as the ground behind her started to crack and lift up.

Amora drove her sword into the ground and attached a rope around as she moved closer to the edge as everyone else ran away from it. When she looked over the edge, her heart started to drop as she barely could comprehend what was happening. The ground was not only tearing apart but was lifting up and floating above the ground.

She quickly backed away and retrieved her sword as she guided people away from the edge. Amora heard the rumble all around her before her mind started to swim with the possibilities and what could be Ultron's play.

She had to figure out why the city was floating, why was this city so important to him?

" _Please tell me everyone else is seeing this?"_ Clint's voice came through.

" _Seeing, not really believing"_ Captain America spoke up.

Ultron's voice came through all of the robots around Amora, "Do you see the beauty of it? The inevitability; you rise, only to fall, Avengers, you are my meteor. My swift and terrible sword and the earth will crack with the weight of your failure. Purge me of your computer's, turn my own flesh against me, it means nothing. When the dust settles, the only thing living in this world will be metal"

" _Amora?"_ Captain America spoke through.

Amora looked around, "Still thinking"

Clint argued, " _Really?"_

Amora let out a sigh, "Well, you try being the one thinking how a murder bot thinks! I don't even know what he's doing. He could be destroying this country. Or maybe even trying to put it underwater like Atlantis. But that doesn't sound right because why-"

Amora stopped, "Oh, no… it's the opposite"

Pietro asked, " _What?"_

Amora replied, "That's how he's planning on destroying the world. He's using this country as a meteor. If he gets high enough than it would mean global extinction. The future I'm from-"

Steve let out, " _Is not going to happen! We fight with the bots and get Stark on it"_

Amora turned and stabbed a robot, "But I can help! Maybe there's a way to shut it down. I'll need to connect with Stark"

" _Amora, I need you here. Talk to him through comms as much as you can"_ Steve told her.

Stark responded, " _He's right. I'll worry about bringing this city down safely while you help out down there"_

" _The rest of us have one job, tear these things apart"_ Cap instructed, " _You get hurt, hurt them back… you get killed, walk it off"_


	13. City in the Sky

Amora let out a gasp as a robot had managed to trip her to the ground. She moaned for a little bit before she quickly got back up. As of this moment, she wasn't concerning herself with the civilians flooding in all around her. She was getting annoyed with all of the robots trying to terrorize the city. Amora picked up her sword and slashed it through a robot near her. She heard screaming from near her and turned to see robots advancing on a girl and her brother.

She moved to run in that direction but then a big green monster jumped down and smashed the robots with force. The civilians screamed as the Hulk roared and turned to his next target. Amora found herself smiling at the man, they needed the raging monster to at least make a little bit of a more impact on this fight. She turned around and started to fight off more oncoming robots.

She ducked under a robots arm, grabbed it and twisted it behind it before Amora ripped it off of the body. She picked up her foot and took out a small blade from the boot and stabbed it in the head. The young warrior watched as the lights flickered in the space meant for eyes before it died off. She yanked her hand back and let the machine crumple to the ground.

Amora turned back around as the screaming around her seemed to be the only thing that she could hear. It was becoming overwhelming as she wanted to find safety for the people and stop the bots from coming. She quickly inhaled and tried to close off the sound as she tried her best to listen to nothing but the heartbeating in her chest.

Amora jumped up onto a van nearby and started to let out a warcry to get a couple of robots to notice her. Most of them did as they turned to her and started to fly over in her direction. A smile formed on her lips as she used her sword to move around with ease as she destroyed the robots coming after her.

A blast came in her direction, making Amora crouch down a little bit and shield herself from the blast. She moved away from another blast before an idea sparked inside of her head.

She grabbed onto a nearby robot and carefully but quickly severed off the arm with the blasting gun.

Amora turned back to the robots, "You think that humans are not wise? Let us see how wrong you really are"

Amora connected the wire triggers and fired at a nearby robot. She smiled as it exploded and fell to the ground. She turned to the nearby robots and started to fire back at them. Amora noticed a couple of drones started to fire at her making her jump off of the van and try to run for shelter. She suddenly stopped when she realized that she too was running to the building of civilians. Amora looked up to see some of the civilians inside, terrified out of their mind.

A drone spoke to her, "You can't save them all. You'll never-"

Amora turned to the drone, "Oh shut it! I hope you can feel this you good for nothing bastard. I rally for peace but I will certainly enjoy this"

She fired out of the blaster, making the drone slam into the side of the van. Amora turned and looked back to the building as she couldn't help but think about her own people and how many of them know how to fight even though most of them aren't warriors. That was when she realized how fortunate she was for growing up on another planet. She heard robots approaching her as she turned around and aimed at the sound but a drone shot the blaster out of her hand. She let out a yelp before she felt pain from the back of her head as the drones quickly tackled her to the ground. The more she tried to pry one of them off, two or more drones kept pinning her down to the ground.

Thor let out a grunt as he threw a drone into another drone just as he heard a high-pitch scream that made him straighten up and his blood run cold. He frantically looked around to find the source of the sound before he saw Amora being forced to the ground by ten drones. Thor and Captain America quickly advanced over to the fallen girl but stopped when she was surrounded by a wave of blue. Thor watched as Pietro stopped after he single handedly destroyed the drones on his daughter as he gently helped her up.

"Are you alright?" Pietro asked, "You're not hurt are you?"

Amora nodded as she coughed, "I do not think so. Thank you"

Amora looked over to him and smiled as he smiled back to her and fixed a strand of hair out of her eye. Amora couldn't help but blush as she noticed Ultron flying through the main city. Before she could have time to react or worn people, Ultron swooped down and grabbed onto her father who was distracted watching Pietro and Amora talking. Amora let out a scream as Ultron flew away with her father.

"Father!" she screamed out.

"No!"

Pietro reached out and held her arms down before he remembered that she was stronger than him as she broke out of his hold. He lost his balance for a little bit as Amora took off where Ultron had gone as she took out her sword to make her soar. Before she could move it around for momentum, Pietro ran in front of her and placed himself within length of her sword.

Amora demanded, "Get out of my way! He has my father!"

"But he wants you" Pietro told her, "Think about it! He would take the God of Thunder for his Daughter of Knowledge to come running after him"

" _Pietro's right, Amora, I demand that you stay with all of us"_ Cap said, " _Pietro, get your sister, we need her here"_

Pietro agreed to the leader before he turned to her, "Promise me that you will stay here"

Amora moved to argue with him but Pietro cupped one side of her face and stared into her eyes once more, she sighed and nodded to him.

She whispered, "I promise, just be careful. Please?"

Pietro smirked before he took off, "Always"

Amora turned around and took out her sword and willed herself to stay in the fight instead of find her father.

Steve spoke into the comms, " _The next wave is gonna hit any minute. What do you got, Stark?"_

" _Huh? Nothing great. Maybe a way to blow up the city. That'll keep it from impacting the surface, if you guys can get clear"_

Steve argued, " _I asked for a solution, not an escape plan"_

Amora sighed as she noticed that they were drifting into the clouds, "Impact radius is getting bigger every second. We are going to have to make a choice"

" _Cap, these people are going nowhere"_ Natasha said, " _Is Stark finds a way to blow this rock-"_

" _Not till everyone's safe"_

Amora looked over to the people around her, "The chances are getting slimmer and slimmer, maybe if I go back-"

"You can not risk it" Wanda came over to her, "If Ultron senses you using your power, he will try to go back in time with you. That's what he's waiting on. He knows you're from the future"

Before Amora could speak, Fury's voice came through the radio, " _Glad you like the view,_

 _Romanoff. It's about to get better"_

Wanda and Amora exchanged looks before they quickly ran out and by the edge of the city to see a flying helicarrier floating next to the city. Amora beamed as she turned to Wanda who seemed relieved to the point that it almost looked like she was about to cry.

" _Fury, you son of a bitch"_ Steve let out.

" _Ooh! You kiss your mother with that mouth?"_ Fury taunted.

Steve commanded as Amora saw lifeboats coming toward them, " _Let's load em up"_

Amora ushered people over to a lifeboat as she climbed back onto a car as her mind calculated how many were coming and how much space the boats each had.

Amora spoke up "We can fit 100 more people onto this one"

"Here we go. Here we go. Let's move" Hawkeye told the crowd.

"Number six boat is full" Amora commanded into her comms.

" _I got it! Create a heat seal"_ Iron Man spoke up, " _I could… I could supercharge the spire from below"_

Amora thought for a moment before she said, "A heat seal could work with enough power"

She turned and noticed a few more drones we headed her way. Amora took out her knife in her boot and threw one to the nearest drone as she took off the blaster yet again. She started to fire at the group coming before she gave the all clear sign to the people in the building.

" _Thor, I've got a plan"_

" _We're out of time"_ Her father's voice came out, making Amora sigh in relief before she actually heard what he said, " _They're coming for the core"_

Amora turned in the direction of the church. She whirled around her sword and shot up into the sky as she felt the wind whirl around her as she zeroed in on the church at the center of the city.

" _Avengers, time to work for a living"_


	14. Together

"Father!"

Thor turned to the sound of the voice before he wrapped his arms around his eldest daughter, "Amora"

"I was so scared for you" Amora broke the hug, "I thought Ultron was going to hurt you"

Thor placed his thumb on her chin, "I'm glad you didn't follow. It was a lure to get to you"

Amora blinked as she realized how she almost had run into a trap. She turned around and glanced behind her to the Maximoff twins talking to one another. Pietro had saved her when her own logic told her to fight for her father. She turned back around to see her father had followed her gaze to Pietro as she wondered if he heard Pietro on the comms telling her to stay. He glanced down to her and winked at her. Amora smiled to him as she heard Romanoff running into the church to join everyone present.

"What's the drill?"

"This is the drill" Iron Man pointed to the core, "If Ultron gets a hand on the core, we lose"

She turned around to see Ultron floating over to them as Thor yelled out, "Is that the best you can do?"

Ultron waved his hand out as drones ran and flew to them almost as many as the population of the citizens that were in the city as Captain America sighed, "You had to ask"

Ultron waved his arms out, "This is the best I can do, this is exactly what I wanted. All of you against all of me, how can you possibly hope to stop me?"

Stark was the first to speak, "Well, like the old man said together"

The Hulk roared beside her as the drones charged over to the core all at once. She took out her sword and hacked through the metal like as if they were weeds. She let out a cry as she stabbed another one and threw it away from her. All around her, the Avengers were fighting with their weapons and abilities of their own each in a perfect unision. For the first time all week, she felt like she was a part of the team.

A drone reached out and grabbed onto her neck in a tight hold before Natasha shot it in the head. Amora broke off the arm to free her neck. She looked up to see a drone pulling on Vision's cape. Amora leapt up and impaled the drone before she circled her sword around and killed the robots around her.

She dropped down onto a drone and slammed her foot into the head of the robot. Amora turned and ripped out another's core from it's chest. The Hulk was near her as she threw a drone over to him where he gladly opened his mouth and bit into the robot.

Amora turned around when she heard lightning strikes and noticed her father along with Iron Man and the Vision were melting Ultron. She ran over just as the AI was slowly bringing himself to stand up.

Ultron was saying, "You know, with the benefit of hindsight-"

The Hulk suddenly punched Ultron away before he turned around and ran after the drones that were retreating.

Thor let out, "They'll try to leave the city"

"We can't let them, not even one" Iron Man let out, "Rhodey!"

" _I'm on it"_ The War Machine said through the comms.

"The city is still climbing. We need to get everyone safely on the rest of the lifeboats" Amora told them, "And all of us off as well, there's not enough oxygen up here"

"We gotta move out, even I can tell the air is getting thin" Steve agreed, "You guys get to the boats. I'll sweep for stragglers. Be right behind you"

"What about the core?"

"I'll protect it" Wanda said before she turned to Hawkeye, "It's my job"

Clint nodded to her before he said, "Nat! This way"

Amora turned and walked away from the church as she took one glance around the city in ruins. She glanced down to her hands and noticed that her fingers were shriveling up. A sign that she hadn't drank enough water to be in this type of altitude. She took a moment to marvel at how the body reacts to the climate before she turned and headed toward the edge of the city. Amora suddenly stopped when she realized that her father was standing in front of her. Thor took this moment to slowly walk over to her until his figure towered over hers.

"I saw the way the Maximoff boy saved you" Thor began.

Amora huffed, "Is this really a good time, father?"

Thor gave her a look before he replied, "Well, I was going to say that I would accept his offer if he were to ask to court you, but I guess you're right. It can wait until we're on land that's not trying to kill us"

Amora was letting her father drone on before she snapped out of it just as he was walking away from her. She quickly ran over to him and blocked his path as she stared up at him. He gave her an expectant look as if he hadn't said anything. At first, she thought it was only her wishful thinking but then Thor's facade faded away. What he said, he meant it.

Thor continued, "Anyone who saves my daughter is worth a chance in my book"

"Thank you" Amora smiled.

"Don't thank me yet, I still hate him" Thor swung his hammer around before he took off into the sky.

When Amora landed by the lifeboats, she realized that they were just finishing up, "Any injuries?"

"The injured were quickly taken to the helicarrier by a separate boat. Not many were reported but still a few" the man reported.

Amora nodded, "Good. Once I get back onto the ship, direct me there. I will help as much as I can. Wait for me there"

"Yes, ma'am" he nodded.

"Get going" Amora instructed.

Amora jumped off of the lifeboat as the border went up. She glanced around as she noticed that the people were getting frantic, wanting to hurry up and get onto the boat. Amora waved out her hand and made the citizens calm down and relax their urgencies. They all waited patiently as another lifeboat approached as she directed them onto the boat.

Pietro came up beside her, "We don't have a lot of time"

Amora nodded, "So get your ass on the boat"

"After you, my lady"

"Who knew you were such a gentleman" Amora smiled as he offered her his arm and walked with her onto a boat, "You're full of surprises, Mr. Maximoff"

"I got a few tricks up my sleeve"

The sound of machine guns going off directed their attention back in the city as the Quinjet was firing at the ground. Amora noticed that Ultron was inside and flying, aiming at the Avengers. She gasped when she noticed that Hawkeye was with a little boy as he turned and used his body as a human shield.

Amora ran out of the lifeboat to help them, she didn't know if her body was bulletproof or not but she was going to find out. She skidded to a stop in front of Hawkeye and the boy and waved her arms out.

She closed her eyes but felt a slight whirlwind of impaction before she was thrown to the ground.

When she didn't feel any burning pain, she straightened up but then noticed that she was on the floor. Amora looked up to see that Pietro stood in her place as a human shield and not her, his body riddled with bullet holes.

"You didn't see that coming?" Pietro joked to Clint.

"No!" Amora screamed out as she jumped to her feet and caught Pietro before he fell to the ground, "Oh, God! Oh, no! Pietro hold on, you'll be okay"

Pietro shook his head as he already was struggling to breathe, "You don't have to lie to me, I know I'm-"

"Don't say it!" Amora looked into his eyes as tears streamed down her face, "Don't you dare say it"

Amora placed her hand onto a bullet hole near his chest. Her mind had already concluded that he wasn't going to make it but still she had to try. Tears blurred her eyes as she heard running shoes as Clint knelt down. Her throat became sore as she swallowed but looked back over to Pietro. His eyes were slowly losing his shine as he stared up at her, blood splatters were all over his face. When he caught her staring at him, he only gave a failed attempt of a cheerful smile.

"My skin is more durable than yours" Amora sniffed, "I could've survived the bullets"

Pietro struggled to speak as he coughed, something about the way he coughed made Pietro's eyes go wide as he looked over to Amora. He gripped onto her armor with as much strength as he could muster as he uttered out the words, "Amora… kiss me!"

Amora let out a strangled sob before she placed one hand on his cheek, bent down and kissed Pietro on the lips. He wasted no time in kissing her back with so much force that she knew it was draining his energy. The kiss felt like as if she wanted to reach inside of herself and give Pietro her soul, she practically wanted to will her immortality onto him but nothing happened. A tear dropped from her eye and slid down his cheek before she felt his lips go limp and she was the only one kissing. Amora's body shook as she gently came up for air and let out a whimper when she saw that Pietro was no longer with her. She let out a sob as she stroked his hair out of his face before she traced his jawbone.

She felt someone touching her, wanting to help her up, but Amora thrashed out at the arm and moved it away. When it came back, she let out another scream and pushed it as far as she could before slamming her body onto Pietro's lifeless one as she continued to cry. When Clint couldn't get Amora to move, he turned on his comm and told Thor what had happened, he barely even let out the last word before the God of Thunder landed beside him and cautiously moved to his daughter.

Thor knelt down beside her, "Amora… you have to get on the boat"

She looked up to her father as she noticed that Captain America, Hawkeye, and the little boy were watching them the whole time. Amora slowly nodded as Cap came over and tried to take Pietro out of her arms.

"I can do it" Amora let out before he could even touch him. Cap nodded as Amora picked up Pietro like it was nothing as she slowly walked over to a waiting lifeboat.

Thor watched as his daughter moved like a statue over to safety, not carrying if the city took her or not. He glanced over to Steve who gave him a quick nod before Thor had to will himself away from his daughter. Steve sighed as he slowly followed her onto the boat as Amora gently laid Pietro down on the ground with his head on her lap before she finally broke down and cried in front of the civilians she had just saved.


	15. One More Time

Amora had been staring out of the window for so long that the day had become night and not even a lamp was on in the room she stayed in. Her tears were now dry but her eyelids were heavy, begging her to fall asleep. Even when her father was inside her room, she refused to talk to anyone; both she and Wanda were numb from what happened in the city. Thor had stayed for as long as he could possibly bear but seeing his daughter crumpled in defeat was something more than he could take. Her mother had taught her to trust logic and value knowledge while Thor taught her how to fight and prepare for war. Neither of the parents were prepared to teach their daughters how to let go of a lover.

Amora glanced over her shoulder before she picked herself up from her bed and grabbed her sword from against the wall. She walked past the mirror but glanced up and saw through the darkness that her eyes were bloodshot, visible bags could be seen under her eyes, and tear stains still streaked her face. She slipped out of her room and walked through the halls, staying close to the wall because the bright lights from up above blinded her. Amora stopped by a room where she heard sobbing from behind a door that also was dark inside before she picked up Wanda talking to herself, wondering why it had to be him. This made Amora quickly march away from the door. Once she stepped outside, she walked off to the darkest place on the lawn, stared up to the starry sky knowing that Asgard was rejoicing for her victory of saving a whole planet.

She should be happy that she saved Midgard from global destruction but she felt like she died when Sokovia was shattered. Amora couldn't feel anything, not even the cool wind around her. She had to make this right, it hasn't even been 24 hours yet but she felt more lost than ever, sucking into a black hole that she could see no light. Amora swallowed back the lump in her throat as she closed her eyes and concentrated on turning back time.

A deep voice came from behind her, "I know what is it that you want to do, I beg you Amora, don't"

"I have to"

"I know you feel like you need to but you can't. There would be too much at risk"

Amora opened her eyes as she listened to her father's words but she couldn't come to terms with them. For once in her life, she wanted to defy his orders and turn back time in order to save Pietro. She couldn't stand feeling like this anymore.

As if he could hear her thoughts, Thor placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. The lump grew back like a cancer as she glanced down to her father's hand as her vision was already blurring up.

Amora whispered, "I can save him"

Thor questioned, "Do you know how many casualties there were today?"

"No" Amora shook her head.

"It was a handful compared to that of a global destruction" Thor told her, "As much as you want to turn back time for one person, you can't, we could be too late the third time around"

Amora shuddered, "But he had so much potential… he was a hero"

Amora broke down as she bowed down her head and started to cry out as tears dropped down to the grass. She realized that she had said _was_ and not _is,_ which only pierced her heart further.

"He will be remembered as a hero" Thor spoke softly.

Thor felt tears streak down his cheek as he heard his daughter let out a sob. He roughly turned her around and slammed her body into his in a bone crushing hug as Amora held onto him. She shook violently as Thor felt helpless in comforting his own daughter. He glanced up to the sky and wondered if Amora's mother was watching down on them, he didn't have to wonder because he knew she was. He desperately wanted her by their side, she always knew what to say to their daughters whenever they was sad. Thor brought his lips down to the top of her head and kissed her as Amora continued to cry.

"Why does it hurt so much?" Amora let out, "I do not understand"

Thor sighed as he thought about his answer to her. He's known this answer even before Amora had known herself. It was the reason why he didn't want Amora to be near Pietro in the first place. He swallowed and decided to tell her the truth.

Thor responded, "Because it was real. What you experienced was a raw emotion. One of the strongest of all that each of the Nine Realms share. The feeling you're experiencing is love"

Amora shook her head, "It can't be, I've only known him for a short period of time"

"It doesn't matter how long you've known someone. Just how much they changed you" Thor comforted.

Amora scoffed, "I didn't change anything about him"

"I don't believe that" Thor told her.

"We don't even know" Amora let out, "We don't know what he was like before I turned back time"

Thor told his daughter the truth, "I highly doubt that in the first past he changed sides for good. I believe more than anything that you being here was what changed him for the better"

Amora whispered, "And now he's gone"

Thor pet her hair, "But you're not, live for him, Amora. He would've wanted that to happen. He would've wanted both you and Wanda to not only live for him but to become friends as well. He wouldn't want his death to mean that it didn't change anything"

Amora swallowed, "I do not know how"

Thor picked up her head to look at him, "You grieve and once it's time to move on, you do. Take your time but don't let it consume you. Asgard wasn't built in a day"

"What do we do now?" Amora asked, wanting to listen to her father's advice.

Thor side nodded back to the building, "We can go back inside for a start"


	16. Amora's Path

Amora stared up at her father as he seemed like he was struck by his own lightning.

The wind blew around her as she picked at her fingers once more as behind Thor was Tony and Steve. They both glanced to each other even shocked by what her proposal was.

She's not coming back to Asgard with her father, this was her decision. She wanted to stay and become a part of the New Avengers. She's known this for some time but didn't really know how to tell her father until now, when he was ready to leave.

"Are you sure about this? You didn't even give your mother a proper goodbye"

Amora nodded as she reached out and handed Thor an envelope. He furrowed his brows before he took it and opened it up and glanced at the letter. He sighed as he realized that this was meant to explain why she wasn't coming back. But the worse part, was that Amora wanted her father to give it to her mother.

Amora responded, "This should prevent you from getting beheaded"

"We can only hope" Thor glanced to his daughter, "Are you sure that you wish to go through with this? Nobody would blame you if you wanted to return home. You've already given everyone in this world a second chance at life, including me"

"Even though Asgard is my home, I feel like Midgard is where I belong… for now" Amora told her father.

Thor sighed, "Then I guess it is settled. You are certain you don't want to return with me"

"I am" Amora smiled, "But I will visit every once in awhile. Especially during Einherjar"

"You better hold true to your word" Thor pointed to her as he winked before he turned to Steve,

"Rogers-"

Steve cut in, "I'll keep both eyes on her at all times for as long as I can spare them"

"Thank you, friend" Thor turned back to his daughter, "I will miss you, daughter. Now it will be the other way around with me waiting for your arrival"

Amora smiled, "Now you will see how it feels"

"I love you" Thor wrapped his arms around her and inhaled deeply.

"I will miss you" Yasmine's voice slightly cracked before she backed away.

"Take care"

"Be careful up there as well"

Thor teased one last time, "You say that before sending me off to give a goodbye letter to your mother"

"It's a good thing you are a prince up there" Amora smiled.

"With an army by my side. Even that won't be enough"

"Goodbye, father"

Thor took his time as he smiled at his daughter before he lifted up his hammer to the sky.

Amora took the bright lights in as she knew Heimdall was summoning him back. Once he was gone, she turned to Steve and Tony before she hurried back inside.

"You chose to stay" a voice said from the corner.

"Yes"

"Why?"

Amora thought for a moment before she answered Wanda, "Because I feel like I belong here"

Wanda slowly walked over to Amora, "Even when you're a mind-controlling immortal time traveler with the power of knowledge in a mortal world"

Amora shrugged, "Well, if you put it that way. Problem is, my lift had just left and I still have not gained the power to summon the Auras of Asgard. So I'm stuck here. Mind as well put my presence to good work"

"Good" Wanda walked with her, "I was hoping I wasn't going to be the only female in the New Avengers"

Amora smiled, "Not anytime soon"

"I'm glad you decided to stay" Wanda said, "I kind of need you around"

Amora responded, "To braid each other's hair, paint nails, and gossip about the boys?"

Wanda shook her head, "Because Pietro really cared about you. And now that my family is gone, you feel like the only link I have left of him. Ever since he first saw you, he couldn't stop talking about you"

Amora turned and looked to Wanda who wiped a tear from her eye as she sharply inhaled. Amora chose to be separated from her family but Wanda didn't have a choice. She reached out for the witch's hand and gave a gentle squeeze. Wanda blinked in surprise and looked to the young princess who only gave a weak smile as tears formed in her eyes.

Amora said, "His passing is still new for the both of us but we will get through it. We have to"

Wanda sighed as she whispered, "I know"

* * *

Thor watched as Amora's mother read the last page of her daughter's four page letter. At first, her brows were furrowed with confusion before she began to concentrate on what Amora was saying. He watched her face the whole time until she placed the paper down with tears in her eyes. The two parents and their youngest daughter, Rada, sat in the mother's house in a shared silence as it became a reality that their eldest daughter was now in another realm.

"I couldn't make her come back here" Thor finally said, "Not after what she has been through"

She slowly shook her head, "I would have let her stay as well"

Rada let out a slight sniffle which she quickly brought her hand up to her mouth to stifle it. She felt something warm on her hand and looked over to see that Thor had placed his hand upon hers. The youngest did her best to smile but instead she turned to her mother who also seemed stunned.

Sjöfn glanced over to him as he stared in her eyes as she knew that he was also feeling worried about their daugher.

Thor spoke, "Sjöfn… she will be alright. What happened between her and the boy is

something that none of us can control. I believe it was her intelligence that made her stay behind and not the tragedy of Pietro"

Sjöfn nodded, "She was always very focused and intense even as a young girl. Still, no one can put out the fire of a first love"

"No, they can not" Thor smiled to her.

Sjöfn quickly got up and said, "Rada, please go to the market and pick up some of the produce"

Rada opened her mouth to argue but Thor cleared his throat and gave her a slight nod, making Rada form her lips as Thor gave her a handful of gold coins. Rada got up and kissed her father on the cheek before she turned and took her leave. Thor listened until the door was closed before he turned to his first love, leaning on the counter. He couldn't believe after all these years, he still wanted to get up and comfort her like he used to when they were lovers.

Sjöfn said, "We should have told her the truth"

Thor stiffened up before he said, "It would've made no difference to her decision to stay-"

"But she is in Midgard" Sjöfn turned to him, "She is an intelligent woman, she will find out eventually how she got her powers! I thought that was the reason why we agreed that I stayed in the city instead of-"

"I know" Thor got up and walked over to her, "But what we agreed on was when she was a baby… if she finds out, we will be ready. No matter how angry she may seem"

Sjöfn sighed before she felt Thor run his hands up and down her arms in some sign of comfort. She looked up to him as she saw the same intensity in his eyes that she fell in love with. Sjöfn swallowed as she glanced down to his chest, not realizing that she had placed her hand there as she felt the rise and fall of his breathing.

"I should have kept a close eye on her when she was an infant" she whispered.

" _I should have"_ Thor corrected, "It was my brother, remember?"

Sjöfn looked up to him as she asked, "Do you trust the people you left her with?"

"After all that has happened, I'm not too sure anymore. But I trust Amora and I know that she will do anything in her power to keep herself protected and safe" Thor answered truthfully.

"For our sake, I hope you're right" Sjöfn sighed.

Thor squeezed her hand, " _We are"_


	17. Quick and Silver

Amora ran as fast as she could, her legs already tired as it seemed like she had to remind her lungs to breathe in the air. Still, she kept going because she refused to give up even if her feet told her otherwise. Sweat drenched her face, chest, and back as she took in another sharp inhale as her ponytail swept from side to side as she finally passed the finish line. Amora finally slowed down to a stop as she placed her hands onto her head and glanced to the clock as it read 1:40, not too bad as for an Asgardian running a 10K marathon. She smiled to herself as she turned back around as she heard thunderous slow clapping as Steve Rogers and Wanda Maximoff came up to her side. Steve draped a white towel over her shoulders and handed her a water bottle.

"Not too bad for your first try" Steve looked over her head to the time still ticking for the other runners.

"I'll get a shorter time the next time around" Amora told him.

Steve gave her a quizzical look, "You're planning on doing this again?"

Amora shrugged, "It was fun, torturous but fun"

"At least we finally have _running marathon_ off of the list" Wanda spoke up as she took out a notepad and drew a line over the task.

Wanda had been curious as to what were the things Amora wanted to try while she was still on Midgard and made it her mission to help the young woman complete her bucket list. It was through those tasks that both women found a great distraction from Pietro's death and a common friendship with each other. Amora wanted to experience what Pietro must've felt when he was running and found that activity satisfying for herself. The training and list made a perfect preoccupation for Wanda as it was she who found the 10K marathon in downtown New York. Amora leaned closer to Wanda as she glanced over her shoulder to see what was next on the list.

"Backpacking" Amora read.

"What?" Steve repeated.

"That's the next activity" Wanda told the other man.

Steve shook his head, "What _kind_ of backpacking are we talking here?"

Amora glanced over to Wanda, "The hiking type? The more than one day kind of thing?"

"No" Steve objected, "Absolutely not. Your father told me to look after you"

"So then look after me" Amora slapped a hand on his buff arm, "Come with me and Wanda"

Amora and Wanda glanced to each other and giggled as they walked past the First Avenger as he sighed and tried his best to not react. Steve had grown to be like a big brother to both girls, the kind who wants to assume the father position but doesn't know how to say no just yet. Amora wiped her face as she let out a sigh before she took yet another drink from her ice cold water.

Behind her, Amora could hear Steve mutter something that would've been an insult if they were back in his time as he marched back over to the other women.

"Fine, but only for two days!" Steve let out, "I'm still your instructor and need to teach you as a whole what it's like to be a team"

Wanda scoffed, "What's a backpacking experience if it only lasts two days"

"I agree, and if you want it to be a team experience then we should invite everyone else"

Amora glanced over to Steve, "You never know when the Quinjet might crash in the middle of nowhere"

"That's not likely to happen" Steve argued.

Wanda nodded, "You're right! We don't have SHIELD's enemies and Hydra to worry about trying to take down the jet. Everything's just fine…"

"I will talk to Romanoff" Steve let out, "Three days tops"

"I think it'll be a great experience" Amora smiled, "I'm hungry, anyone want to eat?"

"And what does the runner want to eat?" Steve asked.

"I saw a restaurant about four blocks away" Wanda then nudged Amora, "Feel like running there?"

"You can" Amora rolled her eyes.

Wanda let out a laugh before both she and Steve ran off into the dispersing crowd. Amora noticed that just by looking at them running made her tired once again. She scoffed at the two friends who continued to try and encourage her to run. Amora suddenly stopped when she thought she saw something in her peripheral vision. She turned and glanced into the crowd, squinting her eyes against the sun as she craned her head to see by the sidewalk. Her blood ran cold as she thought she saw something familiar; something quick and silver.

"Hey!" Wanda suddenly said beside her.

"What?" Amora turned to her.

She slightly narrowed her eyes, "Are you okay? You seem shocked"

Amora huffed and shook her head, "It's nothing. I just felt faint, that's all"

Wanda then looked concerned, "Maybe we should just start going home then"

"No! Not until after I eat" Amora argued.

Steve suddenly caught up to Wanda and Amora as he asked what was taking them so long. When Wanda turned back around to tell Steve what Amora told her, Amora took that time to glance back over to the sidewalk. She could've sworn she saw a bleached head with a slight build watching her from the sidelines. A familiar lump rose in her throat as she realized who she wished it was. Still, she felt like she knew what she saw and that this wasn't a delusion.

Steve spoke up, "It sounds like you lost a lot of electrolytes. You probably pushed yourself too hard during the marathon"

"Yeah, I wanted to make it before the hour mark" Amora confessed.

Steve nodded, "It's normal to try and get a good number for your first run. You beat most of the contenders, Amora, but you also gotta listen to your body. I don't want to report that you fainted on an activity I let you do alone. Your father would strike lightning down right where I'm standing. Let's get you into the shade as we walk over to the food joint"

Amora nodded distractedly, "Sure"

Wanda put in, "Don't beat yourself up too much about your time. I would probably be barely finishing up my first mile right about now"

"You would've cheated" Amora countered.

"No, I would've never signed up" Wanda smirked, "Me and sports don't usually get along"

Steve joked, "Something tells me she's not going to like your backpacking activity as much as you"

"She'll have to carry her own weight during that time" Amora teased.

"Don't remind me" Wanda pouted.

From afar, he watched as Amora replied to what Wanda had said making his sister push Amora away from her. Steve let out a chuckle and shook his head before he motioned for the two women to follow him. Wanda looped her arms around Amora's tugging the young Asgardian to follow. Amora took one last glance over to the sidewalk, making him suck in a breath when her eyes flew by the alley that he was hiding in. He let out a sigh of relief before he hissed in pain as his head began to give off that white hot ache, making him grip his head. He moaned as he wanted to get out of the shadows in order to get help from any bystander, but like all those other times he tried to get away he used his superspeed instead to run back to the man who's been inflicting pain onto him ever since the Avengers believed that he was dead.


	18. Soundtrack

_Hey guys! Just wanted to personally say that the love and support I got from making this story was absolutley incredible! I loved seeing people follow, review, and favorite this story! Please stick close by because a sequel is in the works! :-D_

 _ **Silhouette- Active Child**_

 _ **Collapse- Vancouver Sleep Clinic**_

 _ **Medicine- Daughter**_

 _ **Discoloration- Dawn Golden**_

 _ **All I Want- Dawn Golden**_

 _ **Somebody Else- the 1975**_

 _ **One Last Time- Jaymes Young**_

 _ **Strong- London Grammar**_

 _ **Hanging On- Active Child**_

 _ **Ocean Eyes- Billie Eilish**_

 _ **Earth- Sleeping at Last**_

 _ **So High- Ghost Loft**_

 _ **Wanna hear the music?**_ _Go onto 8tracks dot com and write in Animal Urges and find my tiger avatar. The soundtrack to this story and all of my others will be on that sight!_


End file.
